Is this Love?
by theblueorchid
Summary: When Himeno confides in Hayate about her fears, anxietys, and the pressure she feels under what will he say...or what will he do? Himeno and Hayate
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

_AN: This is my first Pretear fanfiction, I hope you like it so please r&r, I'd really appreciate it. . All copyrights to the respective owner._

Chapter 1: The Beginning Of A New Day

Imagine your life being turned around so suddenly; you didn't think things can get any worse. One minute, you are the daughter of a romance writer and you struggle everyday with money, the next thing, you're now living in a beautiful mansion surrounded by luxuries with your father and now a step mother two step sisters, who don't give a damn about you. This sounds a bit like a Cinderella fairytale, when life seems to not get any better you are confronted by seven people...all knights. You then realise your not just sweet sixteen-year-old high school student Himeno Awayuki anymore, instead, you are Himeno Awayuki...the Pretear, Princess of Light.

...That seems so long ago, yet, it was only a couple of months ago to this present day. The warm sun shone on Awayuki Town on a beautiful spring Saturday morning in June, a long cool and calm breeze fills the air and the sound of bird in the nearby trees. Everything seemed so relaxed when...

"TANAKA!" a voice screams.

Himeno still in her bed, jumped up suddenly with a fright. "What the-"she yawns rubbing her eyes and looking around, as she realises it was her older stepsister, Mayune shouting at one of their servants.

"How dare you come barging into my room like this? Its Saturday morning...".

Himeno could hear her stepsister still bickering to the poor man, feeling groggy she glanced over to the alarm clock besides her bed. The clock said 9:00am.

It had only been only a couple of hours or so, until Himeno fell asleep. The last few nights, all she could think about were Fenrir's warnings in the dreams she kept having, they still haunted her and all she could think about all of last night. Was the pressure of becoming the Pretear troubling her? Why does Fenrir haunt her this way, and what she has been seeing in the dreams...Can they come true?

These thoughts ran through Himeno's mind several times. Knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep now after being woken up like that, Himeno slowly got out of bed feeling light headed and tired. Yawning and stretching at the edge of her bed, Himeno looked over at the small garden she kept on her balcony and her most treasured possession: the flower her mother helped her grow from when she was a small child. Himeno has treasured and took care of it everyday, since it was the one thing that reminded her of her mother, besides some old photographs from when her parents were married. Her mother died when she was young, she barley has a recollection of her mother much except she has memories of her kind heart and loving smile.

Every time she looked at the flowers, she could always feel her mother spirit, it always made her feel warm and happier thinking her mother was still here helping and guiding her through life. As the pale pink flowers swayed slightly with the cool breeze in the air, Himeno began to smile.

"Your right" she suddenly whispered, "Nothing gained by being depressed".

Himeno felt more upbeat now, beaming with a great big smile on her face, she walked over to her small wardrobe. She picked out any outfit, a black skirt, orange shirt and matching stockings and got dressed quickly. She quickly brushed her short, orangey-pink hair, until the bottom curled up. Quickly brushing her teeth and washing her face, she walked out of her bedroom feeling totally refreshed and calm.

Certainly more happy then she was several hours ago, were she lay awake thinking of nothing but Fenrir on her mind feeling scared and anxious what was going to happen next. Since learning about Fenrir being the Pretear and then becoming evil, Himeno wondered could it possibly happen to her...Can being the Pretear have its consequences?

'Snap out of it!' Himeno thought to herself 'I'm a good person and I know it...evil will never conquer me'. Walking down the hall, she could hear Mayune's voice still shouting at Mr. Tanaka. Himeno sighed dismally, the way her stepsister treated people like that, and continued walking.

As Himeno reached the beautiful marble stair case, she sided down the long dark wooded banister, as she reached the bottom she saw Mikage, the Awayuki maid.

She was standing at the end wearing her black and white uniform with her white piny on. She was staring at Himeno in shock with her large emerald green eyes.

"Miss Himeno" she cried "Please don't do that again! You could really hurt your self!". As Himeno reached the bottom, she smiled and laughed embarrassingly.

"Opps..." she began "I'm so sorry Mikage. It just...I feel really happy this morning". Mikage's eyes softened by Himeno's words.

"That's alright Miss Himeno" said Mikage "Breakfast is about to be served, do you know if your sisters are up?". Himeno gave a look of disbelief at Mikage.

"You mean 'step sisters' Mikage" said Himeno briefly.

Ever since Himeno's father, Kaoru Awayuki married Natsue Hojo, after her husband has died, who was the head of Hojo City. But ever since he passed away, the city was named Awayuki Town and nearly everything with it. Moving into the mansion was a big change to Himeno what she was used to previously. She never seemed to have bonded well with her stepsisters or stepmother for that matter.

Mawata was a couple of years younger than Himeno; she was always quiet and never spoke to Himeno, or anyone else much for that matter. She always seemed off in her own little world, even when Himeno tried to talk to her, she wouldn't except Himeno's empathy.

Mayune, Himeno's older stepsister who is the same age as Himeno. She is very spiteful towards Himeno, always planting tricks on her, giving her a hard time, not giving her rides to school of a morning, so that Himeno would be late. She is very lady like and mainly takes all her anger out on Himeno.

Then there's Natsue, the new Mrs Awayuki.

Natsue being Himeno's new mother is still hard for Himeno to talk to, even though most of the time she is besotted with her husband and they act very lovey-dovey. She constantly reminds Himeno to watch her manners and language, and is very distant towards her stepdaughter.

Himeno sighed slightly and said "No, I'm not sure Mikage if they are awake or not".

"That's alright Miss..." said Mikage smiling "I'll go and get them myself, please go and sit down". Himeno nodded and made her way towards the Dining room, as Mikage walked up the marble staircase.


	2. Chapter 2: The morning

_AN: Even though I have only received a couple of comments, I'd just like to say a quick thanks for the encouragement Thank you once again. All copyrights the respective owner still._

**Chapter 2: The Morning Surprise**

As Himeno entered the dining room, it still never cist to amaze her, even after living here for quite some time now.

The room was beautifully decorated with fabulous sparkling crystal chandeliers, pale violet coloured walls, which had watercolour paintings of fantastic scenery, and luxurious furniture that was made of dark Oak. On the huge dining table, which was in placed the middle of the room, had fantastic cutlery, shiny silver knives, forks, spoons, were placed out with neatly folded white napkins, and sparkling white plates and dishes were placed out as well.

"Oh...your awake on time for once," said a voice. "Come and sit down".

Himeno glanced over the far end of the table. It was her stepmother, Natsue.

Natsue was staring back at Himeno, she had very dark black hair, which was casually tied in a bun with curly tendrils hanging down, she was wearing a gorgeous turquoise gown with a white pearl necklace and earrings to match. She had a sincere look on her pale skinned face, as Himeno slowly walked towards to table, while sipping her morning coffee. Himeno sat down opposite Natsue and sighed to herself quietly.

"Ah! Himeno!" said a familiar voice. It was Himeno's father, Kaoru.

He was looking up from reading the newspaper, wearing an old mustard colour jumper, his hair shaggy looking as if he hadn't brushed it for a week (or a month) and he also had a big pair of round lenses of glasses on, which he looked over at Himeno as he waved to his daughter from across the table.

Himeno gave a faint smile, as the dining room door opened up again.

It was Mawata. She was wearing a red jumper with purple pants, her light green hair was curled slightly and bounced as she casually walked past Himeno, with out looking at her or saying a word, and sat down a seat but one besides her with the look of sadness in her face.

Himeno glanced away from Mawata as some one else opened the door. It was Mayune.

She walked in the room, grumbling and muttering to herself which sounded like "stupid Tanaka". She was wearing a blue and white coat, with a matching skirt, and white knee boots. Her pink wavy hair was all out, as it dangled all the way down her back.

Mayune quickly dragged out a chair that was next to Himeno, and sat down quickly with her arms folded and gave a tut, as she quickly looked at Himeno and then away. Himeno ignored her; this wasn't the worse insult she had received from Mayune.

After Natsue and Kaoru were making kissing noises to each other and several minutes of silence between the entire family, Mikage came back out with several other servants to serve breakfast.

Trays of golden toast were placed in the middle surrounded by pots of jam, marmalade, and honey, crispy bacon and fried sausages were placed on each plate, with boiled eggs. Fresh baguettes were brought out, along with a plate stacked high of pancakes, which made Himeno's mouth water. After several plates of food were brought out, along with pots tea, that was served in fine China cups.

Feeling really hungry, Himeno stacked her plate with bacon, toast and pancakes and began to eat rapidly then everyone else. As they began to all eat peacefully, the dining room door opened again, with the creek of the large Oak door.

It was Hayate.

Himeno nearly choked on her French toast, this was so unexpected. Hayate is one of the seven Leafe knights that protects and prêts with Himeno, he is also Himeno's father's helper, but he doesn't come to them while they are having meals or any other time.

He stood in the doorway, wearing black pants, a white shirt with a button open at the top and a light blue demin jacket. His long dark navy hair, feel gracefully over his shoulders and into his deep blue eyes. He looked very handsome; there was no question about it as he glanced at the family.

"Ah! Good morning Hayate" began Kaoru, as he put down his newspaper "Would you like some breakfast?".

"No, I'm good thank you" said Hayate, as he quickly looked at Himeno, who looked away and began eating her breakfast quietly looking around the table.

Natsue was nibbling her food, Mawata was sipping her drink and Mayune, was staring at Hayate with a look of mistrust on her face. As Himeno continued eating her breakfast, she could feel Hayate's eyes on her still.

'What does he want...' she thought to herself and she began cutting up slices of bacon.

"Is something the matter Hayate…" said Kaoru sipping his coffee.

"What...oh no, sir, no" said Hayate looking away from Himeno "Its just...the craft materials your ordered sir came this morning...were shall I put them?"

"They have!" said Kaoru excitingly clapping his hands together, as Hayate gave a faint nod back "Excellent! Wonderful, now I can start my new project I've been thinking about all week, Natsue, my darling what are you upto today, would you like to help me?" he said turning to face his wife.

"Oh I'm sorry darling" said Natsue with a disappointed tone "I have to attend several meetings today"

"Oh...that's fine. Hey what about you girls?" he said happily facing the teenage three girls. "It'll be fun…" he added exaggeratedly.

"Eh...no thank you! I have a shopping trip which I do not want to miss out on, and then a hair appointment" said Mayune in an ungrateful tone. "Which I will be leaving for now..." she added, getting up and thanking her mother for the breakfast.

Himeno glanced disappointingly at Mawata for the horrible tone she had given her father. Mayune threw her long pink hair out of her face and strutted towards the dining room door, giving Hayate a cold stare, but he did not look at her.

"Oh...what about you two" said Kaoru.

"I'm busy..." said Mawata dully, as she got up too and walked away quietly out the dining room.

"Himeno would you like to help?" said Kaoru. He has a look of anticipation and encouragement in his eyes. Himeno signed to her self and shrugged "why not" she said.

"Excellent" said Kaoru happily. Himeno was glad to see her father acting like this; he enjoyed crafting so much that he encouraged everyone around him to join in.

"So...where shall I put them?" said Hayate tilting his head towards the door, were there was two heavy looking brown boxes.

"Oh, just follow me" said Kaoru as he put aside his plate and got up. He quickly pecked Natsue on the cheek and wished her to have a good day and walked towards the door before turning around. "Are you coming Himeno?" looking at his daughter over his large spectacles.

Himeno had just finished eating the rest of her breakfast, and gave a quick nod and smile to her father as she wiped her mouth with a napkin. She got up and followed her father out of the room, as Hayate followed behind them as he picked up the two boxes.

"This is going to be so much fun!" said Kaoru, as they all three of them were walking through a long scarlet red coloured hall way, with gold paintings, and gold patterns on the windows, The sun was still shining and the hall looked very bright.

All three of them continue walking silently until they reached a small room at the end of the hall way.


	3. Chapter 3: Sculpting

**Chapter 3: Sculpting Boredom**

All three of them walked into a small room with mint green colured walls, and very bright lighting. The room had a big round wooden table in the centre of the room, in the corner; there was a big cupboard, which seemed to have art supplies and tools, such as paints, brushes, etc. The room was also surrounded by large sculptures of fruits, animals, and some that just looked like big blobs of clay.

Himeno inhaled deeply and she walked over to the table and sat down and sat opposite her father.

"Just place it down there, Hayate" said Kaoru, pointing over to the table, as he put on his apron and tied the back in a knot.

Hayate nodded as he put down the boxes and then placed the two heavy grey bags of clay on the table, he quickly glanced at Himeno, who wasn't looking back, instead she was looking at her nails and looking very bored all ready.

"Thank you Hayate, Okay, lets get started" began Kauro happily "Take out as much clay from the bag as you want, and just be CREATIVE!". Kauro seemed very excited as he took several large handfuls of grey coloured clay and placed them down in front of him. Himeno took on a small handful of the clay, she sighed deeply to herself and seemed to be picking up the clay, and began throwing it down like it was a rubber ball bouncing up and down. Hayate, turned around from were he was standing and walked towards the door.

"Oh Hayate" said Kaoru, looking up from what he was doing "You can join in too, if you want".

"Well...actually I..." began Hayate speechless.

"NONSCENSE!" shouted Kaoru, as he walked over to Hayate and grabbed his arm and pulled him over to were they were sitting "Now you sit down here, and start using your imagination!" he said excitingly as he pulled out a chair for Hayate to sit down in. Hayate had no choice, but to join in. He rolled his eyes and sat down, he felt slightly uneasy since he had no idea how to sculpt. He quickly picked up a couple or so, scoops of clay, and began to role it all up into a ball.

'Stop it' thought Himeno to herself 'Fenrir will not defeat you, you know that, stop getting down and out about it all...but why is she haunting me like this, nearly every minute of every day its all I can think about, does she watch and enjoy seeing me this way'. Without realising it Himeno, had gone into deep thought and was angrily punching the clay several times, which caused to table to shake. Hayate and Kaoru looked up suspiciously.

"Himeno..." began her father concerned "Are...you okay?"

"What..." said Himeno coming to her senses, she could see Hayate and her father eyeing her oddly "Yes, I'm fine, just letting off some steam" she laughed embarrassingly.

Kaoru nodded and began sculpting again, but Hayate kept his dark blue eyes on Himeno, looking suspicious. Himeno said nothing, she could see Hayate's eyes on her, and looked down and began digging her fingers into the thick clay once again.

"So..." began Kaoru, trying to break the silence in the room "What have you been upto lately Hayate?" he said facing Hayate.

"Huh...oh not much just...work" replied Hayate quickly.

"Work huh? Oh yes! That's right, you're a body guard aren't you..."

"Something like that..." replied Hayate quickly again.

Himeno looked up at Hayate, who kept this head down pretending he was busy sculpting. She quickly glanced away and done the same, staying quiet.

"Well" said Kauro, rolling his clay frantically in a ball "I never see you much now really, now you're a body guard or whatever you do...you always seem really busy". Hayate nodded slightly, still retaining his silence. As he was rubbing two balls of clay together, you could tell he did not to want to talk really about his personal life. He quickly looked over at Himeno, who was slumping in her chair, with a bored and sulky look on her face.

"So..." began Kaoru again, looking at both of them "D'ya two know each other well?"

Himeno nearly feel off her chair, were as Hayate looked very uncomfortable, and turned slightly pink in his cheeks.

"What is that suppose to mean dad?" said Himeno, standing up from her chair, and looking at her father eagerly to answer.

"Nothing, nothing, I thought you may know each other that's all, forget I said anything" said Kaoru hastily shrugging, and continuing with his work.

Himeno sighed and sat back down. She didn't mean to snap at her father that way, she felt like Mayune in a way when she snaps at people, for no apparent reason.

As Himeno sat back down, she was looking at what her father was doing. She quickly opened her eyes widely to see...he was shaping what looked like a tulip.

"Dad...Your not doing what I think you are you" she said folding her arms.

"Hm...No, I'm not" said Kaoru looking up "but I am doing something that is inspired by you...."

"Really, so its not another disastrous 'tulip' sculpture I will end up smashing into a thousand pieces?" said Himeno in a sarcastic tone. Hayate let out a faint laugh. Himeno glanced over at him, he looked away from Himeno and then pretended as if he was clearing his throat.

'Hayate...laughing...is that possible? And at something I said!" Himeno thought to herself.

"No, its not that" said Kaoru as Himeno snapped out of thinking. "Its actually well...wait and see"

Himeno got up from were she was sitting, throwing the clay she had in her hand, back down onto the desk. She walked over and peered over her fathers shoulder.

"If that tulip that you are doing, it sure looks like it..." she said doubtfully.

"No its not" said Kauro continuing to work.

"What about this, whats this suppose to be?" said Himeno picking up her fathers clay of a rounded ball and examining it.

"DON'T PICK IT UP!" said Kaoru hysterically, snatching the clay from Himeno, and placing it down carefully. "Can't you see I'm trying to concentrate, why don't you continue with your sculpture..."

"Because I'm bored..." said Himeno dismally.

"Well, then why don't you go outside and find something else to do".

Himeno blinked, as her father continued working. "Fine" she said coolly, and walked away out of the room, slamming the door of the room, slightly behind her with a fearful bang. Hayate still sitting there, turned to Kaoru who signed deeply, as he looked away from the door.

"Sorry you had to see that Hayate..." said Kauro, stopping from his work and staring at the ceiling.

"That's fine...I'm used to it...." replied Hayate.

"Used to it?" said Kauro weirdly as began working again.

"Oh...I mean...from...other people that is" said Hayate nervously, realising what he said. "So why is she like...that?"

"I don't know to tell you the truth" said Kaoru with another deep sigh "I worry about her, sometimes I feel she's lonely, she hardly has friends inside or outside of school, she doesn't seem to have settled down well ever since moving here, she always seems tired and uneasy, maybe its her age...I don't know". Kaoru suddenly stopped working. "Oh no! My little girl!" cried Kaoru.

Hayate looked at him with a raised eye brow. "Well, maybe you or someone else should talk to her" said Hayate, trying to calm down Kaoru.

"Oh I've tried Hayate, I've tried" said Kaoru, looking a bit confused. He then changed the look on his face, with a happy smile "I know! Why don't you talk to her...that may work?" said Kaoru in an excited tone.

"Oh...erm" began Hayate speechless and looking disorientated. He scratched his hair, with a not so certain look on his face.

"It may work..." said Kaoru rubbing his chin "She may confide with you more, You are after all around the same age and it will help you two build a friendship" he stopped rubbing his chin and turned to Hayate, with a look of hope in his eyes.

"That is true" said Hayate nodding "But..."

"Why don't you just try at least, please? It will take a lot of my mind, if I knew she talked to someone better than I would...".

"...Sure" said Hayate giving in and stopped scratching his hair and he got up out of his chair.

"Thanks Hayate" said Kaoru, patting him on the back "she hasn't gone far probably, try the gardens and her room, see where she is..."

"Sure...eh...I'll leave you in peace then"

Hayate nodded and moved walked out of the door, leaving Kauro began to work frantically again but massaging a huge amount of clay together crazily.


	4. Chapter 4: Feelings

**Chapter 4: Feelings Emerge**

Hayate walked out into the huge garden that was in the Awayuki Mansion. The garden was soothing, with miles of green grass, deep crimson red rose bushes and tall cherry blossom tree's all around. The sound of birds were chirping in the far distance could be heard, the sun was still shining brightly, the cool breeze had died down slightly, so the rays of the sun could be felt more.

'Where could she be...' said Hayate to himself, while looking around.

He then looked to his right and saw something orangey-pink looking sticking up from by the small pond. He knew it was Himeno straight away.

"There you are tulip head...." He said to himself quietly.

He began to walk closer, walked over the freshly cutgrass. He finally reached Himeno, who was sitting down facing the pond, but as he came closer, he could hear sobbing...

As he sat down beside her, Himeno, realising Hayate was there, quickly picked up her arm and wiped her tears away with her orange sleeve.

"What do you want?" she asked Hayate coldly.

"Nothing...have you been crying?"

"Well, yes I have rocket scientist!" replied Himeno sarcastically.

Hayate frowned. He hated when people acted sarcastically towards him. Straightening himself up, he faced Himeno properly looking concerned.

"May I ask what about?" he asked.

"About everything..." said Himeno painfully admitted "every little thing that has happened to me from becoming the Pretear, all the stress, all the danger, the fear, everything". Himeno now had tears streaming down her face, she quickly wiped them away again with her damp sleeve from when she was previously crying.

Hayate's eyes softened, he felt deeply sorry for Himeno. Though he has his fair share of stress of being a Leafe Knight, he doesn't know the pressure Himeno is under and being threatened by Fenrir.

"Well...Himeno, this is difficult for me...we need you, your cant stop being the Pretear, its your will, its your destiny, its..."

"Its stupid that's what it is!" said Himeno rationally cutting off Hayate's words. Hayate looked at her with his blue wide-opened eyes. He had never seen her this angry, and this distressed.

"Look at me now Hayate!" said Himeno, standing up hysterically with more tears falling down her pale delicate face. Her amber eyes were looking very watery and strained. "Look, whats happening to me, I never used to be this angry or sad...it's killing me, no one understands, not even talking to Sasame, Goh and everyone never helped. I'm alone...I'm ALONE!" she screamed "...the only person, who understands me probably...Fenrir" she added looking down at the ground.

"Himeno, your being dramatic..." said Hayate trying to reassure her.

"I'm being dramatic? do you know what happens to me when I sleep at night...I have dreams, of my death, my destruction, and then I see Fenrir...laughing over me, I have dreams of you all dying, my family...my friends...the world... do you know what that is like Hayate...its terrifying!"

Hayate didn't know what to say. He stood there blinking and couldn't get the right words out to say. Himeno looked at him angrily, clenching her fists.

"Why bother talking to you anyway..." said Himeno pointing at Hayate "You may have given the time of day to Fenrir or should I say Takako...it still never changed the fact that she changed into what she now is"

"Then talk!" said Hayate in a reasonable tone "Tell me how, you feel..."

"Like I said why bother" began Himeno turning away from Hayate "You don't, care, what good will it do hm? You tell me..."

Hayate looked at her weirdly. This wasn't Himeno. This wasn't how she usually acted. He got tired of trying to be reasonable with her, and trying to listen, when all she done was spat back at him.

"Fine" he said casually "Your obviously not in the mood..." Hayate turned around and was about to walk back to the mansion, when Himeno, turned around suddenly.

"Oh that's right…" said Himeno, as Hayate suddenly stopped walking "Turn your back on me, like you did to Takako..."

These words pained Hayate. He could feel it in his chest like a dagger digging deeper and deeper into his skin and into his heart. Not speaking, he turned around with a heartfelt look on his face.

"Stop comparing your self to Takako!" he spat angrily at Himeno. "Why are you comparing your self to her...she's not like you, and never was!"

"Your wrong!" she shouted back at Hayate "It's a...." but Himeno's words could not be heard, as she began to choke on her tears. She threw her hands over her face, and crashed to the ground on her knees crying loudly.

Hayate hated seeing her this way. He straightened up and walked over towards her, he knelt down besides her and was about to embrace her. Himeno looked up

"No get away!" said Himeno, shoving Hayate away from her, which he fell onto his back. She got up and moved back away from him.

"I've finally realised how Takako turned into the Princess of Darkness, the pressure of it got to her...its getting to me...how long will it be until I turn..."

"Stop it Himeno!" shouted Hayate, getting up to his feet. He wiped several shred of grass on his pants, he threw his dark hair behind him and faced Himeno. "Why? Why compare yourself..."

"She was in love with you Hayate...and you...left her with a broken heart"

"I know what I did" said Hayate with a guilty expression "But I never loved..."

"Yes you never loved her, I know the story..." said Himeno with her hands on her hips. Hayate seemed to have had enough of Himeno's attitude, from the pained look in his face.

"Yes, I never loved Takako is that what you want to hear...yes, I never loved her, and I left her there because I never cared about her. But I care and love you, let me help you" shouted Hayate at Himeno.

Hayate still had his eyes on Himeno, he never had a inch of shock or remorse on his face after what he said.

Himeno was indescribable; from the moment Hayate said, "love you", the words hung in the air like stars in the sky.

'What did he say?' Himeno though blankly to herself shaking her head. Did she imagine these words, did Hayate really say what she just heard... Staring blankly into space, Himeno could see Hayate approached her slowly. His face had softened with a vacant expression on his face, as his eyes stayed on Himeno.

"You...don't..." said Himeno speechlessly, stepping back as Hayate moved towards her.

"I do" began Hayate, looking at the ground for a moment "...and I have done for some time...I can't hide it anymore" he said looking up and facing Himeno.

"No, you just saying that to make me feel better..." said Himeno, turning quickly away from him. She looked back at him; Hayate was standing there staring back at her. He had a truthful and serious expression, which Himeno had seen several times...He wasn't lying.

Himeno seemed paralysed physically and mentally; her heart began to race faster, she thought her heart was going to jump out of her chest. Hayate, however, seemed calm and casual about this all. He moved closer towards Himeno, and she never moved.

"If..." he began nervously "I...was would I do this..."

After saying this promptly, he grabbed Himeno's face, and kissed her gently on the lips. Himeno couldn't move still...did she want to move... She never pushed Hayate out of the way, or punched him, instead she stood there with her eyes opened widely in shock, she then moved closer towards him, placing both her arms around his neck and closed her eyes, and kissed back. Hayate's eyes, which were closed, opened as she kissed back, his mind was blank as he then moved his hands away from her face, onto her thin hips. They kissed for about ten seconds when...

"Himeno! Hayate! Where are you!" a voice cried. It was Kaoru, standing outside the mansion looking around the garden.

Himeno and Hayate quickly separated, Himeno looked around for the voice, realising it was her father.

"Coming Dad" she shouted with tremble in her voice as she walked quickly away from the pond, back to the mansion leaving Hayate standing alone and not looking back.

Hayate, feeling guilty at what he did. Did Himeno return his feelings or not, or was that kiss just the heat of the moment and meant nothing to her? Besides feeling guilty, he also felt a slight satisfaction...loving her for so long and not being able to hold her in his arms, and love her like he has desperately wanted to. After staring blankly for several minutes, he quickly scratched his forehead and inhaled deeply. He then quietly walked back to the mansion, what was going to happen now?


	5. Chapter 5: Another disastrous

_AN: Sorry for only updating one chapter at a time. I've been busy with working on my website, school and life basically. This chapter is pretty short, don't worry the next one will be longer. I'd also like to thank everyone for reviewing once again, your comments really do encourage me :)_

**Chapter 5: Another Disastrous Sculpture, Oh My!**

As Hayate walked slowly back into the mansion, gathering his thoughts together, he wondered what was going to happen now...would Himeno return his feelings and they live happily ever after like some make believe fairy tale, or would she reject him, and refuse to be Pretear ever again, or even worse...he would have to give up his position as a Leafe Knight after the incident.

Inhaling deeply as he stood outside the room that they all were in, before all this had happened, doing the sculptures, Hayate seemed to stare at the dark-wooden door. Could he go in a pretend nothing happened or even worse...will Himeno pretend nothing happened?

Hayate quickly shook his head in disbelief. 'No time to think about that...just go in and act as normal as possible' he said to himself. Hayate reached out his hand towards the golden handle on the door, his hand shook slightly, but he managed to grasp the handle and push the door open.

He could straight away hear the voice of Kaoru, speaking to Himeno in a worried tone.

"Himeno, dear why have you been crying?" said Kauro, with a worried expression on his face as he held his daughters shoulders shaking frantically for her to answer. Himeno stood there with a blank expression on her face. Not saying a word, nor showing any sign of emotion what so ever.

"Do you not feel well, has someone upset you..." Kauro continued as quickly turned to face the door, were Hayate was standing in front of, looking rather apprehensive.

"Hayate..." began Kaoru in a sincere voice, as he let go of Himeno's shoulders and walked towards Hayate with a guarded look on his face. "Have you upset Himeno? ...She's been crying..."

"What? No!" exclaimed Hayate in an outraged voice. Kaoru kept a wary eye on Hayate for a couple of seconds, when he suddenly heard Himeno's footsteps move towards them.

"Dad, leave it..." she said rationally looking at her father, her eyes still strained looking, yet sparkling at the same time. "Hayate helped me feel...better in a way". Himeno began to turn pink in the cheeks, Hayate glared at her.

'What does this mean?' Hayate thought to himself 'Does...this mean she...has feelings for me'.

He gave Himeno a quick nervous smile, Himeno look startled at Hayate for a second, she quickly turned away, looking towards the window, with an embarrassed look on her face.

"So...Dad...what did she want?" said Himeno, trying to change the subject.

"Oh that's right" said Kauro walking away from them both towards the table. Himeno followed behind him as Hayate stood in the doorway. He moved a couple of steps in, but he was still trying to keep his distance.

Himeno turned around to look at Hayate, who was not looking at her directly. She turned back and looked at the ground with a sad expression on her face.

'...He looks worried...' thought Himeno to herself it be because he doesn't really love me and now he feels guilty that I may say something back...'

"This is it!" said Kauro, with his arms out wide as he looked at an object on the table with a white sheet over it. Himeno quickly snapped out of what she was thinking and looked at her father with a weird expression.

"Well, I've finished it" began Kauro nodding "All that needs doing now is some painting that Hayate will help me with that wont you Hayate" he said facing Hayate.

Hayate gave a quick nod, and looked at Himeno, who had her back facing him.

'...This has ruined everything' he thought to himself in disappointing way '...look at her, she cant even look at me after what I done...'.

"So...what is it?" asked Himeno.

"Well..." said Kaoru in an excited tone, as he placed his right hand over the sheet and pulled it off. Himeno's eyes widened, her mouth opened the same and her jaw seemed to have hit the floor.

...And not in a good way…

On the table was Kaoru's sculpture. An interpretation of Himeno he had done, in a crooked way.

The grey clay seemed lumpy and un-even. Himeno's so called "hair" looked like a huge blob that flicked up irregularly at the bottom, her face seemed big than a beach ball, her eyes were uneven, one was the size of a golf ball, the other, the size of a tennis ball, both of them had big holes in for pupils. The face had no nose, a huge smile that had teeth in that looked better on a camel were also on Himeno's face. Her body was smaller than the head, it had a ballerina looking dress on, the legs looked like clay bricks with what looked like bow's on at the bottom, one arm was long and was point down, and finally the other one arm, which was smaller was facing up in the air with a very deformed looking flower which turned out to be...a tulip.

Hayate seemed to have gone red in the face, not with embarrassment, he was holding his breath from laughing himself to death, he stood there with a screwed up looking expression and his cheeks began to turn purple.

Kaoru stood smirking with his hands on his hips looking at the statue with triumph feeling, Himeno expression however never changed.

"So..." began Kaoru smiling "you like it, I knew you would, I think I captured you well, if I do say so myself" he said nodding.

Himeno looked fiercely at her father.

"Yep" began Kaoru again rubbing his chin, "I'm thinking of entering it in the Awayuki Craft Centre Fair next Saturday, what do you think Himeno?"

"What do I think?" began Himeno negatively "I think it's hideous".

Kaoru stopped rubbing his chin and looking at the sculpture, he turned to Himeno with an appalled look on his face, while Hayate stood there and still looked as if he was trying to contain his laughter still.

"I...I..." said Himeno looking at the ground "Hate it!" she said looking up and throwing a single punch the statue's torso quickly. Kauro gasped in shock.

The statue stayed normal for a second, when I small black crack appeared across the statues front. It began to go further up until, the whole thing crumbled into a million pieces.

"No no no!" shouted Kauro grabbing his hair with a hurt expression, quickly moving towards the crumbled statue. He began picking up pieces and placing them together, hoping they would stick back together.

Himeno was standing there, she flicked her soft hair away from her face and placed her hands on her hips.

"Face it Dad, it was a disaster, everything about that...thing was wrong and when in your recollection did I ever take ballet??? Gee Dad, you sure captured me REALLY well!" said Himeno sarcastically.

Kaoru fell to his knee's in a comical fashion, looking teary eyed and distraught.

"I captured you so well Himeno" he sniffed "...How could you do that?".

"Oh...how dare you!" said Himeno angrily and she pushed her father out of her way and hurried past Hayate, not looking at him. She seemed really angry and was walking out of the room dramatically banging the door.

Kauro, still kneeling on the floor, and Hayate, who was still standing there, were still looking at the door with blank expressions, when a rumble was heard to the left of Hayate. The both looked to the left, as an oddly shaped looking statue, looking particularly like a pumpkin, began to sway on its stand and feel to the floor into pieces.

"OH NO!" shouted Kaoru, as he grabbed his face in disbelief and horror. "My sculpture of Natsue!"


	6. Chapter 6: Mikages Advice

**Chapter 6: Mikage's Advice**

The day had gone by quickly in Awayuki Town. Darkness fell over the Awayuki mansion like a cascading shadow. The moon had come out and was shining through the very dark cherry blossom trees onto the windows of the Awayuki residence and reflecting onto the wall.

Himeno had spent the rest of day, barricading herself in her room, with the exception of lunch and dinner. She lay on her bed, with the same clothes she had on, staring blankly at her ceiling with her hands behind her head. The room was bright, and small reflection of the moon could be seen on the balcony.

Spending most of the day, restless and weary with all that happened, she could only think about one thing: Hayate. She thought about the way they kissed earlier today, how he held her tightly in his arms. She felt loved and protected, an unfamiliar feeling she has never felt before. In a way, Himeno was still shocked at what happened. She kissed Hayate. Hayate. Any person was lucky to get a smile appear on his constant serious expression of a face, but a kiss, and not to mention her first kiss. How passionate and surreal it was.

'Whats going to happen now..." thought Himeno to herself, as she rolled over onto her bed. '...I wonder what my mom would say…if she was still..." she said as she looked behind her and looked at the flowers on the balcony.

Himeno then heard a small knock at the door, making her jump slightly out of what she was thinking. She quickly glanced at the door and got up of her bed, ruffling the back of her hair as she walked towards the door.

'Who's calling at this time?' thought Himeno to herself, as her eyes widened and she suddenly stopped walking towards the door. 'Could it be...Hayate...'

A second knock at Himeno's bedroom door was heard. Himeno walked a little further, feeling her heart race faster. She hesitated a little, as she reached her hand out a little anxiously and turned the handle of her door. The door opened a little slow, as Himeno peeped around and saw a figure standing in front of the door.

It was Mikage.

She was standing in front of Himeno, with her pale arms crossing each other in front of her in a respectful pose, looking at her with her big emerald eyes, her short jet-black hair out and looking very tidy, and she was wearing her usual maid outfit she wore around the Awayuki Mansion when doing her house hold chores.

"Hello miss" began Mikage brightly.

Himeno in a way seemed relived with the look on her face as she sighed slightly with relief, if Hayate was at the door, what would have happened. But on the other hand, Himeno seemed disappointed that she never got to see Hayate again.

"Mikage" said Himeno with a surprised tone as she went pink in the cheeks "What are you doing here?"

"Your father sent me" replied Mikage with a questioning expression "he was wondering why you have stayed in your room nearly all day...do you not feel well?"

"No...I'm fine" said Himeno shrugging with a an embarrassing laugh.

"Well it's just..." Mikage's bright eyes fell from Himeno, to the ground "I saw what happened today...with that young man...by the pond".

Himeno stopped laughing, her eyes widened in horror and she felt her face heat up.

'Oh my god! Mikage saw Hayate and me how can this happen, she saw us kiss! I've never been so embarrassed!" thought Himeno to herself as her face began to turn more and more red with embarrassment.

"W…ha…t?" began Himeno nervously as her voice shook, looking at Mikage. Her face still flushed with what Mikage has told her. "No, no, no, it's not like that, all it was is one kiss...nothing else...well that is of course I mean..." said Himeno fastly with embarrassment. Mikage looked up at her as she stopped talking. Himeno's eyes softened with sadness. "I don't know what it was..." sighed Himeno as she looked away from Mikage at the ground. "I have been so confused lately everything seems such a blur. I feel like...I don't know who I am anymore..."

Mikage's eyes looked at Himeno, looking at hopelessly sympathetic.

"...We all go through these times Miss" began Mikage, as Himeno looked up from staring at her feet. "Even I myself have been like this at some time or another. We learn to conquer these emotions, and become stronger people. Time is a great healer I once heard" smiled Mikage as she continued, "All lot has happened to you Miss Himeno, you mother passing away, moving into a new family and life style, finding new relationships...these confused emotions will pass."

"I do...miss my mom" said Himeno painfully, as Mikage continued.

"Its all part of growing up, dealing with experiences that are happy, sad, angry and accepting new things in life. It's scary and anxious at first, but you will find your self some day".

Himeno smiled back. Mikage's advice really helped her feel better and less worried about things.

"Thanks Mikage" said Himeno, with a cheery tone, as her watch began to beep. Himeno looked down at her navy blue electrical watch that read 10:00pm. "It's getting late" began Himeno staring at her watch, as she looked up to face Mikage. "Well, I best go to bed, I'll see you in the morning Mikage" she said with a small wave as she closed the door.

"No problem miss, see you at breakfast..." said Mikage as the door closed in front of her.

Mikage still stood outside the door...and she began to change.

Her twinkling green eyes with the look of friendliness and happiness in them, turned cold and bitter, as they began to look angry and evil. A deceitful smirk appeared across her face, as she began to walk away slowly with unusual strut.

"Good night Miss Himeno" said Mikage, with a different tone of voice that sounded deeper and unbelievable "Sweet...dreams" she said with a small laugh as she walked down the hall.

"First things first" said Himeno to herself as she pulled on her pale blue silky nightgown. "A good nights sleep, which I so desperately need" she continued walking into her bathroom, brushing her teeth and washing her face quickly.

"And then..." began Himeno walking over to her large bed and pulling off the covers and getting in "...I have to go and see Hayate..." she said with a smile as sat up in bed, thinking about him. His deep blue eyes she got lost in, his elegant features that made her weak at the knee, the way he was so sophisticated at times, yet still caring. Himeno began to smile more thinking about Hayate, she glanced over at the flowers on her balcony and smiled even more at her most treasured one, as she lay down into her pillow and fell softly asleep.

Meanwhile, on the other side of Awayuki Town, a dark and old church had a familiar person inside thinking about the one he truly loved...


	7. Chapter 7: Midnight Memories

**Chapter 7: Midnight Memories**

At the other end of the dark city, an old abounded church that had not been occupied for at least a decade still stood standing looking old and bleak. The flow of the cool night air could be heard from the tall dark tree's that stood outside, the old copper bell in the top tower swayed with a slight gush of wind, and could be heard dangling and moving slowly with the sound echoing all around.

Inside the church, a figure was in the middle. Sitting down on what looked like a large piece of broken stone, with his hands clutching onto his face looking confused and puzzled. Long layers of dark navy hair flicked onto the males face in a casual way, his clothes looked ragged and very creased, and his eyes, which were a usually sparkling blue, looked faint, as the moon shone at the back of him through a broken arched window, the shadows were dark on his face so it was hard to recognise him.

It was Hayate.

He too had spent the day like Himeno. Alone and worried about how their relationship will turn out now.

--

Hayate, early in the day, tried to escape and run after Himeno, after she left him and her father, Kaoru earlier in the day, only to be held back by the clutches of Kaoru to fix his precious Natsue 'sculpture'. He spent two hours helping him glue piece by piece, with no-luck of resembling to sculpture leaving a distraught Kaoru by himself. Hayate had spent the rest of the day walking around Awayuki Town, it seemed that every thing surrounding him reminded him of Himeno. Hayate had walked past a flower shop that had orange coloured tulips in the window, he stopped to look and smiled at them as Himeno's face came into his mind, he carried on walking around the city, passing couples who were hugging and holding hands as they strolled through the city. Hayate wondered what it would be like, him and Himeno, walking around in public on a hot summers day, the sun shining above them, hand in hand smiling at each other lovingly. Hayate continued blocking out these images of his mind as he walked past an ice cream shop to hear a girl near by ordering Himeno's favourite flavour of ice cream, he turned around so fastly, he nearly span around in a circle, thinking Himeno was near by. If she was, would he have the guts or the confidence to walk upto her. Hayate, seemed depressed by the constant reminding of Himeno, he walked away from the main part of town.

Feeling the presence of Himeno everywhere, he seeked solitude in the old abandoned church, he knew was always empty. Thinking how everything had all went wrong, from the first Pretear, Takako.

As Hayate walked towards the church and stood outside the rusted gates, he thought back to when, years ago, Takako once stood outside this church, remembering how she had a shy expression on her face, her dark softly on her shoulders, her lips bright red with a heart warming smile with a look of complete innocence on her face, as she confessed her feelings to him, how much she loved him, cared about him, thought about him of nearly every minute of every hour of every day ever since she met him. Hayate felt the same physical emotions thinking about he felt telling her, they could never be together and he never wanted anything love related to do with her. He felt the pain in his chest of complete guilt once again, the look of pain in Takako's eyes, as they began to water up, the smile disappearing on her face, her hands trembling as she broke down in front of him, begging him to accept her. Hayate suddenly remembered hearing her whimper and her heart break into a million pieces, that began to echo through his mind like his mind was filled with nothing else but bad memories, and never good ones.

Hayate erased the thought of Takako in his mind as he walked in, back on his mind was Himeno. He thought about the alternatives what was going to happen if Himeno loved him back.

'If Himeno accepts my love...' thought Hayate, as he walked further up the path of the church '...surely it will still be difficult, I'd be too protective of her in battle with Demon Lava's, maybe even jealous when she wants to Prêt with another Knight' he said as he pushed the heavy door open, that creaked with a loud noise, and walked up the shatter church aisle, which had broken benches, the wood was old, chipped and the once rich brown colour deteriorating into dark black like coal, old paintings that were once on the windows were smashed and broken, the dim light of the sun shone slightly onto the alter.

Hayate sat down, on a broken piece of grey stone, running his left hand through his long hair and he inhaled deeply and let out a confused sigh.

"Whats going to happen" he said silently to himself as he placed his hands over his face.

Hayate never bothered going to join the other knights for dinner later that evening, he wanted to be alone to gather himself and his thoughts together. Feeling tired and hungry, he still sat alone, still thinking.

He thought about several things, the way all seven of the Leafe Knights struggled before finding Himeno, how everything feel into place when they found her even though the first time he met Himeno, never went all that well.

How she bumped into him, as she innocently said sorry, and he began arguing with her about being stupid. The look of anger on her face as she called him a pervert, as they argued in the middle of a pathway. Hayate remembered the birds singing near by, the sun was shining brightly and the air was warm.

Darkness had grown over and night had fallen, the lonely Leafe Knight sat there alone still. Not satisfied with the way he was thinking of plans to talk to Himeno.

--

Hayate came back to his senses, the day seemed to have gone by so quickly as he looked up and saw the sky was pitch black. The church had gone dark, with only the moon as its light. He still sat there, in the shadows until a noise came closer.

Familiar footsteps began to step towards Hayate, as a shadow stood in front of him. Hayate looked up, his face could now be seen with the reflection of the moon bouncing of his pale and delicate looking face, that looked tired and stress.

"...I thought I'd find you here..." said the figure, as they moved closer into the moon light.

It was Sasame.

His short spiky like silver hair, looked soft and graceful, his glasses sparkled with the moon light, he had grey trousers on, with black shoes, black vest, a very baggy and creased looking shirt over it. He had a fretful look on his face as he looked at his fellow Knight.

Sasame sat down to the left of Hayate, staring at him, Hayate never looked back, only at the ground, as he stayed silent.

"Where have you been all day?" began Sasame, with a questioning tone, as his expression looked so caring and keen for Hayate to answer.

Hayate turned his face slightly, into the darkness of the church as he stood up, Sasame still waiting for him to answer.

"Well..." said Sasame

"Well what?" replied Hayate in a quiet tone.

"Where have you been all day?" repeated Sasame rolling his eyes.

Hayate still never replied. He stood up straight and walked further into the shadows of the church.

"Well if you wont tell me where you were" began Sasame "at least tell me what your problem is..."

Hayate looked at the ground and began to feel tense with discretion of what he was about to say.

"I've...been a fool" began Hayate staying still, as Sasame stood up. His silver hair looked really sleek with the moonlight, as the light bounced on his hair and shoulders.

"Fool? What...I don't understand" said Sasame looking really confused.

"Well of course you don't!" spat Hayate angrily, staying still "you don't know what happened today!"

"Actually..." began Sasame with a guilty expression "...I do".

Hayate turned around. He walked back towards Sasame, and shown himself in the moon light properly.

"What did you...Oh…." began Hayate before stopping. He then realised about Sasame being the Knight of sound.

'Of course! He heard everything!" thought Hayate to himself.

"I wasn't spying on you two, Hayate if that is what your thinking" said Sasame in a reassuring tone "...Your not the only who looks out for Himeno...you just happened to be there, dumping your feelings on her while I was looking out for her."

"Do the others..." began Hayate hesitating "...know?"

"No, no they don't know..." said Sasame as he let out a deep sigh as he moved closer towards Hayate.

"I'm surprised you never told them..." replied Hayate, looking away.

"I wont tell them...only if you two come together I will".

Hayate looked back at Sasame with his deep eyes, Sesame's expression changed from caring to pain. He had been in the same situation before falling for the Pretear. He knew exactly how Hayate felt.

"This is so hard for me" said Hayate confused as he walked past Sasame, staring at the ground kicking a stone away. "I cant just go up to her and be all normal about this...".

"I understand that" said Sasame, turning around facing Hayate, with his eyes sparkling. "You need to take your chance now Hayate, grab it while you can and find out for certain if she feels the same way..."

"Its too late now..." replied Hayate, as he began walking down the aisle about to leave.

Until he was grabbed back by Sasame.

Sasame, turned Hayate around, and grabbed him by his shoulders. He has a look of desperation in his face, his eyes looked in horror and his gentle smile had faded as he bit his lip nervously.

"Don't make the same mistake I did" said Sasame sincerely. "Don't turn your back now, things could change at the last minute, and you..." he continued with a pained expression "...don't want that Hayate. She could be taken away from you like that" said Sasame as he clicked his fingers."...It's never too later..."

Hayate looked on at Sasame. He really did understand the pain and torture of being in love with someone when you are uncertain they love you back or not.

Knowing Sasame was right, Hayate, set out to go and see Himeno, even though it was in the middle of the night. He began walking up the aisle towards the door, when he turned around to see Sasame, looking at the ground, looking heart broken and pained.

Hayate walked back towards him and placed his right hand on Sesames shoulder, he looked up towards Hayate, with an unexpected expression.

"Thank you" said Hayate sensibly. Sasame gave Hayate a smile and nodded.

"Go after her..." he said still smiling back at Hayate.

Hayate let go of his shoulder, he turned around, flicking his dark hair behind him and ran towards the door, and disappeared into the night, leaving Sasame looking lonely as the church seemed to have gone darker.

The night was peaceful and cool, not a sound of disturbance could be heard, not the bark of a dog or the noise of a car, the only noise that could be heard was the sound of crickets in the distance, and the trees blowing slightly with the wind.

Hayate ran out of the church, and along the pavement, his footsteps became heavier as and he ran faster. He took off into the air, heading north towards the Awayuki Mansion. He looked up at the sky, as the cool night air pressed against face, and through his long hair softly, he could see millions of stars out looking like small candles burning brightly in the air.

After flying for 10 minutes in the night sky, Hayate could see the mansion has he became closer and closer to his vision.

Hayate landed on the ground, just out side the mansions silver gates, which stood out more with the reflection of the moon and street lamps near by.

'This is it...' thought Hayate to himself as he inhaled nervously.

He felt very anxious and intense, he had no idea what he was going to say to Himeno, but he would give it his best shot. He pushed the gate with a small force; the gate creaked loudly, until he slipped past. Hayate then began walking up the path, past the crimson rose bushes that smelt strongly, towards Himeno's bedroom window.


	8. Chapter 8: The beginning of

_AN: Just to warn you, there is a little bit of mild language further into this chapter._

**Chapter 8: A New Nightmare Begins...**

Himeno was lying in bed peacefully. A small smile was on her delicate face that showed she felt happy and relaxed, her soft salmon colured hair caressed against her white fluffy pillow, her small hands gripped onto the big duvet through her feminine fingers. She seemed to be having a peaceful nights sleep, after all that had happened today.

The smile on Himeno's face slowly began to disappear...a look of pain and fear was appearing on her face, her head shook side ways frantically as she began to mime, "no, no, no" over and over.

Another nightmare had entered Himeno's mind. Though, this one seemed to be one of the worse ones, she has come across. Himeno usually would be asleep normally, not showing any signs of distress or discomfort outside her slumber, when the nightmare was over, she would sit up quickly, panting and gasping for breath, sweat dripping down her face, with look of confusion on what had happened.

--

Himeno's vision seemed blurred in the dream. Everything around her seemed like white clouds, in a gigantic space of nothing. Not a sound could be heard and no one seemed around...yet.

"Hello" shouted Himeno nervously, wondering where the hell she was. Her voice echoed all around her, and no one or nothing answered back. "Is...anyone here...please...answer me".

Himeno began to hold her arms and shiver, as the air around her became bitter cold. She could see her breath in the icy air, as the temperature around her, dropped dramatically.

An uproar of evil laughter than came all around Himeno.

Himeno was still feeling really cold, she began to feel numb and her lips slowly turned blue looking. She looked all around, feeling more and more scared than ever, and saw nothing, but still white clouds of smoke.

"Who...who's there" said Himeno bravely.

The laughter became louder...and closer.

Himeno's heart raced faster, her body became frozen as she trembled more with fear.

"Stop it!" screamed Himeno, gripping her arms together tightly, her thin legs began to feel weak that she began to stagger backwards "you don't scare me" she continued saying as she trembled more than ever.

The laughter grew louder and louder, it had become deeper and more suppressed.

Himeno was looking all around her wondering where the voice was coming from.

"Over here Himeno..." said a deep and evil voice as it laughed again. Himeno had heard this voice in her dreams many times before.

Himeno looked to her left, were she heard the voice and saw nothing.

"...No, no Himeno, over here, look harder" said the familiar voice "Your getting so...warm" laughed the voice sarcastically. The laughter became louder and sounded very amused by Himeno's confusion.

Himeno couldn't stand the temperature of the room anymore; she collapsed on her knees onto the floor with the pressure of the cold, and with the fear. Her legs felt drained of energy she tried to stand up again, but fell back down. The laughter grew more loudly by Himeno's attempts to stand up.

Tears formed in her eyes, her breath grew short as she felt a heavy feeling on her chest, her body felt numb and frozen. Her emotions ran wild, wondering what was going on, she felt scared, lonely, and worried what would happen next.

Himeno felt angry by all the laughter.

"STOP IT! JUST STOP IT" cried Himeno, as the tears fell from her eyes as she put her hands over her ears. Her voice didn't seem to echo like before this time.

The tears on her pale face fell down more, she didn't whimper and cry loudly, she kept it buried her in her throat as she looked down with her hands still covering her ears. Her vision seemed blurred by the tears, and she could still see no one around.

"Dad, Mom, Sasame, Goh, Kei," Himeno began to choke out with more tears falling down "...Hayate...HELP ME!"

The laughter had stopped suddenly, and the cold air around Himeno, seemed to have lifted.

Himeno looked up, taking her hands away from her ears. She glanced around and saw no one still. Her body felt numb still, but she started to regain feelings in her hands and fingers as they began to tingle. Her face was still stained with tears, as she had a confused and doubtful look on her face.

"...No one will help you in here, no one can hear you nor see you...only me" said the familiar voice again.

A shadow began to form in front of Himeno. Himeno became startled, as the once white clouds around her began to turn black. Her body had regained some of its feelings, as she moved slowly backwards.

The shadow began to form a figure, the figure was slim and looked human shaped: a female. A thin-framed like body appeared, lilac colured skin appeared all over her, a long flowing deep purple gown now formed on the body, layers of thick raven, wavy hair appeared over the head, yellow evil eyes began to finally form that had the look of amusement and torment in them as a deceitful smirk arose onto the face.

It was Fenrir.

Himeno looked angrily at her, she could feel the rage burning inside her body as she looked into her evil eyes. Fenrir smirked evilly back at Himeno, he right, bony like hand, was placed on her hip, as the other, had a transport demon, that looked like a purple butterfly, on the other, that balanced on her pointy index finger. The creature flexed its wings gracefully while still staying still.

Himeno suddenly found the strength to finally get up, with out falling back down this time. She stood up straight, grinding her teeth slightly, while her fists were clutched in a ball.

"What do you want?" said Himeno rationally, with a cold expression, as she stood in front of Fenrir. She hated her more than anyone she could ever cross. The thought being near her, made Himeno queasy and spiteful.

"Oh don't tell me you don't know, Himeno" began Fenrir with her deep casual voice, "Sweet, delicate, perfect Himeno..." she continued as she looked towards Himeno smirking, and began to move more closer. "I want you dead, my sweet".

Himeno froze with a blank expression. She knew Fenrir wanted her dead, but to hear the exact words from her, made her finally realise if she does not defeat Fenrir, she would die. Inside, she felt as if she wanted to break down and cry, but she didn't. Tired of Fenrirs games and torture, Himeno began to walk towards her.

"...Then kill me" said Himeno staring at Fenrir. "Go on, I'm right here, standing in front of you, knows your chance..."

Fenrir glared back at her. Himeno's amber eyes were burning with hate, but still showed bravery and courage. Fenrir began to smirk by her nerve.

"How brave you are" began Fenrir, as she let go of the transport demon from her finger. The creature flew away above them disappearing into the dark shadows of clouds surrounding them still. "...Without your fellow knights, you can not possibly defeat me, you have no power with out Prêting with those comrades of yours, or should I say low life scum, unworthy enough to be even called Knights" she continued "Its such a shame for you Himeno, they are using you, like they used me. Digging into your emotions so deep, twisting and turning everything, until they crack the core of your heart."

Fenrir gave a pained expression as she looked away from Himeno, thinking back to when she was Pretear. Himeno still looked at her with anger.

"Face it" began Fenrir again, as she looked at Himeno quickly. Her yellow eyes had now become beady with an angered expression. "Your nothing to them, like I was, and…they're nothing to you, Himeno...If you joined me..."

Himeno's eyes widened with disbelief. 'Is Fenrir trying to reason with me?" thought Himeno to herself, as Fenrir continued to speak.

"...You wouldn't be nothing anymore, we could do things you and I, change this world, we could heal our sadness, rid our past...begin a new life...as we rule this world".

Himeno looked causally at Fenrir. An image entered Himeno's mind, of her and Fenrir, laughing down on a world that was dark, broken and dead. Himeno could see herself and Fenrir laughing as they looked down on what they had destroyed.

"No!" screamed Himeno at Fenrir, shaking the image out of her mind, moving backwards. "I never want a world like that!"

"Deep down in your heart you do Himeno, I can feel it and see it in your face...accept who you are..."

"I AM NOT LIKE YOU!" screamed Himeno. "Stop trying to mix me up, stop trying to make me like you! I'm different then you and better!"

"Fool!" spat Fenrir at Himeno's remarks, her voice sounding darker. "If Hayate had not had the same feelings as you, you would have come crawling to me, you would have fallen with desperation in your heart to be somebody and have your revenge, like I did. But I done it on my own, you on the other hand don't have to. If you join me, I will help you...become the person you really are"

"Your wrong!" screamed Himeno "If Hayate, never loved me, I would have accepted it and got over it. I don't crave attention like you do; I want a world full of happiness, and every day filled with joy that I can share with my friends, family, Hayate..." Fenrir began to stare coldly at her. Himeno began to point at Fenrir. "By being the Pretear, Princess of Light, I will destroy you..."

Fenrir began to laugh loudly, as Himeno stayed pointing and staring back at her.

"Pitiful child" laughed Fenrir, who was amused by Himeno's bravery.

"Why laugh" began Himeno, lowing her arm she was pointing at Fenrir with. "Your probably would have been Pretear still, if you would have accepted Hayate not loving you".

Fenrir suddenly stopped laughed. She flicked her dark hair behind her shoulder, looking at Himeno fretfully to say something else back at her. Himeno began to smirk back at Fenrir as she continued.

"Whats wrong? Scared of the truth are you?" she began "Because you never got your own way, so you changed sides, like a little cry baby and want to destroy the world...Pfft! Now who's the fool!" spat Himeno, folding her arms, as she smirked even more.

Himeno knew she had angered Fenrir deeply, her eyes twitched angrily, her teeth grinded slightly and she began to walk closer. Himeno was prepared for the worst to happen: they would begin to fight.

"How, dare you, you little bitch!" spat Fenrir angrily through her teeth. Himeno smirked at her remark, looking amused at her temper. Fenrir then began to smirk now, as she walked further away from Himeno, her long dress trailing behind her.

"I was also going to offer you a better...suggestion Himeno" began Fenrir raising her right hand, a white bubble shape, appeared from Fenrirs hand and began to levitate in the air.

Himeno started at the object, wondering what it was. She put her guard up thinking it was an attack method.

But it wasn't. The bubble appeared to change.

The bubble began to form what looked like two people inside of it, one adult, one child. The adult, looked like a female, and the child did too. The older female had long red wavy hair, which looked really silky and smooth, with amber eyes. She was wearing a pale pink dress with think straps, with big brown gloves on with a small shovel in her hand. The child seemed to look like the older female too, only with orangey-pink flicked up hair, with the same shaped eyes, wearing a white t-shirt and small brown shorts, sitting next to the older female. Himeno gasped in shook as her heart raced what she realised she was watching.

It was herself as a child...and her mother.

Himeno looked at the two of them, who were smiling happily, they were in, what looked like, a garden outside, the sky was an aqua blue, and the sun was shining beautifully, they were planting bright pink flowers, the kind Himeno kept on her balcony, as they were laughing and having fun.

Himeno began to tremble a bit. Her eyes filled with tears, as she looked at her mothers face. It was definitely her mother. Himeno could hardly remember any memories, but to see it clearly and in front of her, made her emotional. Fighting back the tears, Himeno was so speechless, she couldn't even open her mouth, as she watched them.

"Look how happy you were Himeno" began Fenrir, looking at the young version of Himeno, and her mother, with a small smirk on her face. "So happy you were with your mother, until she was tragically taken away from you and you have felt fallen apart ever since".

Himeno continued staring. She was baffled by what she was watching. She could see the sweet smile on her mothers face, as she planted the flowers into small maroon pots, as her young self, lifted a heavy green watering can. Her mother helped her pick it up, smiling cheerfully and patting her short orange hair, as she poured, the clear water over the flowers.

Fenrir began to walker closer, swaying the dress in behind her, throwing her long hair out of her face.

"Himeno, if you join me...I can bring your mother back"

Himeno looked up at Fenrir. Her eyes looking pained and teary, of seeing her mother again, yet not being able to go near her, as Fenrir continued bribing.

"I see every day you miss your mother, since the day she's left you heart has pained ever since, together, me and you can bring her back...and we can all help rule this world" said Fenrir holding out her hand for Himeno's approval.

Himeno started down at her bony, lilac hand. Confused by what she was seeing, she looked at Fenrir, who didn't look evil this time but reasonable. Himeno glanced away back at the memory and could see her mother staring back at her, while the younger Himeno, continued potting flowers.

Himeno's mother's eyes amber eyes, looked pained and trying to tell her something. Himeno stared back question over Fenrirs shoulder, as her mother began to move. Her head began to shake side ways, as she began to speak. Himeno couldn't hear what she was trying to say, but it looked like she was miming the words "Don't do it!", from her rose red lips.

Himeno realised Fenrir was lying.

Looking away from the memory, Himeno, moved back away from Fenrir, who was still waiting for her to answer.

"For a moment there" finally spoke Himeno, with a gulp in her voice as she choked out her words. "I believed you, I believed you would bring my mother back" as she looking away smiling, and then looked up at Fenrir with a serious expression. "No...stop playing your games with me!"

"Your mother wants to come back, Himeno" began Fenrir in a taunting voice, as it began to change into a different tone. Himeno realised Fenrir changed her voice into a familiar person. Her mother.

"Himeno..." began Fenrir in her mothers tone "Don't you want to see me again, don't you miss me, my darling daughter, I have missed your terribly since the day I left..."

"Stop it!" cried Himeno, as she threw both her hands over her ears blocking out the sound, looking down at her feet. "Just stop it! There not working..." said Himeno stressed out, her eyes had become blurred as the tears began to rise up again. How could Fenrir be so taunting and cruel like this, entered Himeno's mind.

"Oh I think they are..." laughed Fenrir as her voice changed back to normal.

Himeno's eyes closed as she took her hands away from her ears, as she stood up properly.

"I understand why...you haunt me in my dreams now..." began Himeno as she opened her eyes again. "Because Hayate loves me. You're just jealous. Jealous of our feelings, how we both feel about each other, the thought of us being together must burn in your heart. You don't want to see us happy, no, you want us to be like you. Sad and lonely. But I wont be. I will not turn into some pissed off, attention seeking bitch like you!" smirked Himeno.

Fenrir gave her an evil glare. But no just evil, outraged.

Fenrir suddenly clicked her bony fingers together and the bubble behind her, showing the memory, disappeared into thin air, as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Still not accepting" sighed Fenrir, shaking her head disapproving. "Too bad. I'm tired of playing these games with you now, I've played this game of cat and mouse far too long. I shall kill you now, perfect Pretear!"

"Do it!" demanded Himeno with a smirk. "I know this is a dream...you can not hurt me!"

Fenrir let out her infamous, up roaring laughter, as Himeno eyed her weirdly.

"...Can't I?" began Fenrir. "In this dream, I can harm, kill and destroy you Himeno. In this dream, you will die, and no one will know how. The best part, about us being alone...no one is around to save you...not even Hayate" laughed Fenrir.

Himeno's eyes widened in disbelief. She had been brave upto now, not to show her fear, and now she looked terrified.

"Its so sad..." began Fenrir again inhaling deeply "...You never got your chance to tell Hayate, how you felt, and end up eloping romantically. You should have took your chance earlier instead of hiding all day, now you'll never get to see the man you love again!" shouted Fenrir.

Himeno began to shake, her legs shook with fear, her heart began to beat faster, swear began to drip down her face.

Fenrir smirked at Himeno's reactions, as she froze staring at her.

"Say good bye...Pretear" said Fenrir, laughing hysterically, as she lifted both her arms in the air.

At least a million transport demons, came buzzing out of now-where, and headed towards Himeno, like a swarm of bees heading quickly towards her. Himeno gasped and screamed in horror, as she froze waiting for her death.

--

_Next chapter up very soon!_


	9. Chapter 9: Enter the Dream

_AN: Sorry for the delay for this chapter. I've been busy with leaving school and what not, and I intend to update more regularly now. And so onto chapter 9. Enjoy! _

**Chapter 9:Enter theDream**

Hayate stood underneath Himeno's bedroom balcony, staring up hopelessly. He began to feel more anxious then ever just standing there wondering what Himeno will do if he just burst into her bedroom in the middle of the night. Should he leave it till the morning, it was the better solution he thought to himself before shaking in frustration. He had to talk to her. Now. Even if it was the nighttime.

Hayate glanced over to the right, and saw an old-rusting drain pipe, that had a coppery glow with the moon light shining onto it. He began to walk slowly towards its, straightening his back and began climbing up, rather than just flying in, like he had done previously before and the result usually ending up with Himeno freaking out. He grinned as he thought back to that moment, as he climbed silently, keeping tight hold of the pipe as he reached her balcony and jumped over the edge.

As Hayate, slowly paced towards the glass-framed door and tried to peep in, he could see nothing but total darkness, so he reached for the door handle, then stopped suddenly. Something was not right. He could sense straight away, that there was danger and distress. He opened the door of the bedroom, that was pitch black and the atmosphere seemed tensed. He slowly walked in and could not see anything, the light off the moon or the street lamps outside the Awayuki mansion did not help show any detail whatsoever of Himeno's room.

Hayate's heart began to race faster as he heavy gasping. He turned to the direction, were it came from and tried to distinguish what the figure was.

"H…Himeno?" said Hayate in a nervous tone as he walked closer. He walked closer towards Himeno's bed as, Himeno lay there still as she winced and moaned silently to herself, as the pained expression grew over her shadowed face.

"Himeno…" began Hayate again "W-wake up, its me, wake up, Himeno". He started to shake her shoulders a bit, but she did not awaken. Hayate placed himself on the bed and held Himeno in his arms and tried to awake her again.

"Wake up! Wake up! Himeno! Wake up!" he said, his tone grew louder as he shook her delicate and tensed body. He stopped quickly realising he may wake the rest of the family and looked down at Himeno. His eyes tensed and tears began to fall out as he began to hold her tightly. She looked so scared, frightened, frozen even.

"…This…wasn't suppose…to happen, why aren't you waking up?" said Hayate, as he choked back his tears and closed his eyes. And then it hit him. His face dropped slightly, as he opened eyes looking down at Himeno. "…a nightmare?" he began.

Himeno's expression had not changed as he looked down at her.

"Of course" Hayate said to himself "She is having a nightmare, it must be. Like she was telling me…about her dreams earlier today…" Hayate stopped and thought back to what Himeno said. He smiled slightly and whispered "Don't worry, I'm coming for you…"

He quickly wiped a tear away from his face and placed two fingers on Himeno's forehead brushing her fringe away from her face and gently placing them on her head. He closed his eyes and was trying to concentrate, trying to find Himeno where she was and locate her. And there it was. With a blinding light, and the rush of blood went straight to Hayate's head, seconds later, he was in Himeno's mind.

"Himeno! Himeno!" cried Hayate. He was surrounded by a blur of black cloud and began to feel dizzy and tired. Hayate began to walk into the clouds and began crying out yet again. "Where are you? Please answer me! Himeno! Answer me, where are you H-I-M-E-N-O!"

All he could hear was silence. Nothing. He began running through the smoky atmosphere and began calling her name out once again Still, silence filled the surroundings and Hayate collapsed. He gave up. His eyes began to fill up again and his breathing became heavier.

"I'm too late, FOOL! You've left it too late! Why didn't I get here soo-"

Something broke the tension in the atmosphere. A girls scream.

Hayate looked up quickly with a shocked and dazed expression from hearing the females scream come from a far distance. "…Himeno" he whispered to himself as he quickly jumped to his feet and ran further into the endless black cloud, the screaming began to draw nearer and nearer, Hayate's heart was racing as he kept on running. As the screaming drew nearer so did laughing. A high-pitched squawk of laughter that Hayate recognised straight away.

He stopped dead in his tracks and said "No…it' can't be! It's impossible!" an agonising scream made Hayate snap to his senses and he continued running until he saw figures through the smoke. Or at least one figure he recognised. His faced tensed, and his body began to shake with anger and anticipation. There she was, Fenrir laughing insanely at the ground.

Fenrir's body became tensed and the laughing stopped, as she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around

"You!" Fenrir said angrily as the eyes darted straight onto Hayate. Her cold expression became mixed with shock and disbelief that Hayate was actually there. Hayate started back at Fenrir evilly, not flinching or showing any fear or doubt whatsoever.

"W-what are you doing hear" said Fenrir breaking their awkward stare "How did you get here?"

Hayate kept looking at her and could still hear the screaming and laughter ringing in his ears. His eyes darted behind Fenrir, and could see the transport demons gathering around something or someone. A rush a fear was in his body and mind, as he began to rush towards them. Fenrir quickly saw what Hayate was doing, threw her arm up in the air and with one powerful gush Hayate was thrown back several feet.

"Fool! Stay back" she shouted. Her arm lowered and a sly smirk appeared across her face. "Let them enjoy their meal…" she said with a giggle.

Hayate sat up grunting "I'll deal with you soon enough!" he spat.

Hayate jumped up quickly and raised his hand to throw a wind attack at the demons gathering like a herd of bee's around a hive. A blush gush of light and power came out from his hand, and headed towards them, they scatted quickly away into the dark smoke. Hayate then saw the figure on the ground, cowering. He felt as if daggers had been thrown into his chest as he saw Himeno on the ground.

"W…what…h-have you done…" he said blankly. He walked closely towards Himeno, feeling Fenrir's eyes still watching him, and laughing at him. Hayate knelt down besides Himeno's weak and fragile body, he could see her eyes were tightly shut, her blue night dress ripped, small cuts and scrapes over her body and bruises beginning to form. Hayate couldn't believe it. How this had happened to Himeno…it shouldn't have happened to her. All guilt and anger he felt over what he did to Fenrir disappeared, as he looked back at her with hated and disgust written all over his face. Fenrir smiled at his emotions and whispered the words "weakling" as she could see Hayate becoming overcome with sadness to what had happened to Himeno.

A small groan came out of Himeno's lips. Hayate looked back at her and held her in a tight embrace. Her eyes began to open slowly, as she tried to focus on Hayate.

"H—Hayate?" said Himeno weakly "…is…that you?"

Hayate smiled a bit in relief that she was awake, but his heart still pained at the condition Himeno was in.

"Yeah…it's me" said Hayate slowly as he looked down at her face. He then placed a small kiss on her forehead as Himeno blushed uneasily, she looked away from Hayate and saw Fenrir behind him, looking in disgust at them. Her yellow eyes were furious, and Himeno could clearly see it.

Himeno began to get up out of Hayate's arms, as he slowly let go of her. He could see her shivering and took off his jacket. "Here..." he said placing it around her delicate shoulders, Himeno looked up and blushed and nodded thankfully. He looked down at her and smiled but quickly turned away as he heard Fenrir's footsteps approach them.

"If you two want to play Romeo and Juliet before I destroy you both, I'm afraid my demons will not like that…" teased Fenrir with a giggle. The transport demons had now returned and were all behind her. A smirk appeared on her face as she looked back at them, and then looked straight at Himeno and Hayate "you have no chance…"

Himeno let out a gasp, as she saw them form, one by one behind Fenrir. Ready to attack at any moment. The buzzing grew louder and they were ready for both of them without a second thought. Hayate's eyes darted as more of them gathered, he quickly grabbed Himeno's arm and threw her behind his back, keeping tight hold of her.

"What are you doing?" said Himeno trying to move "Are you crazy?"

"Just stay there, Himeno" said Hayate.

"They want me, not you! They'll kill you! Please I don't want you to get hurt, We need to fight them together!" pleaded Himeno.

"…I don't want you to get hurt either…not again" said Hayate looking forward "I only want to protect you…" he said as his deep blue eyes glanced back at her.

Fenrir let out an up roaring laughter. "You two are pathetic! just look at you! Acting all loved up, how disgusting"

"Still jealous I see" spat Himeno.

Fenrir's eyes tightened at Himeno as she let out a frustrating scream. "Don't you dare patronise me, little girl" a smirk appeared on her face "You're not so tough now that you have your knight in shining armour by your side. Well Himeno, at least you get to say good-bye to your precious Hayate…before you endure your painful and fatal death…" finished Fenrir with a tone of excitement in her voice.

"NO!" screamed Himeno "I will not loose to you!" she got out of Hayate's grasp and darted towards Fenrir.

"Himeno! No, don't!" shouted Hayate, as he ran towards her to drag her back.

Fenrir smirked at Himeno's actions finding it amusing. She let out a nasty laugh before turning to her transport demons. "Get them…"

The herd of demons rushed towards them, buzzing and speeding crazily. Himeno let out a scream, as Hayate grabbed her and guarded her in his arms. They reached to the floor as the demons became nearer.

"What are we going to do! There are thousands of them!" said Himeno fearfully. Her eyes looked on in terror as she could see them heading towards them with no remorse.

"You know what we have to do Himeno…" said Hayate straightening himself to look at Himeno "We have to Pret…" he said reaching out his hand.


	10. Chapter 10: End of the

_A/N: Here is the 10th chapter. I hope you like it. I'm sorry I'm not a regular fan fiction updater but I would really appreciate not getting e-mails from people anymore asking silly questions. Yes, I am still a Pretear fan and yes, this story is continuing and no, I have not abandoned it. Enjoy the chapter and thanks for all the hits and reviews, they've all been great! Thanks everyone once again! Next chapter shall be up soon._

**Chapter 10: The end of the nightmare?**

"P—Pret with you?" began Himeno looking dazed. She stared at Hayate, looking confused not knowing what to say or do.

Hayate quickly glanced to were the herd of roaring transport demons were heading. He gritted his teeth and looked back at Himeno.

"NOW!" he shouted as he took her hand roughly in his. The transport demons stopped in their tracks by a blinding flash of light. The buzzing sound of the demons died out by a high pitched sound.

Himeno suddenly felt like everything was dazed and dream like, a cool sensation rushed around her body, her head and eyes felt heavy as she tried to focus on what was happening. And then it ended. Himeno was shaking as she looked down at her, newly dressed body in pale blue and white outfit, with white gloves that were reaching up to her elbow, blue boots that were reaching up to her knee and a golden crown placed on her head. Himeno realised she was now the prêtear of Wind, and had control over Hayate's powers.

"Can you hear me?" whispered a familiar voice in Himeno's head. She looked up and nodded, feeling quite anxious and nervous. She saw the transport demons standing floating in front of her, buzzing loudly.

"We can do this Himeno, we can" said Hayate "get the wind sword, and slay them!"

The sword appeared at the side of Himeno, she hesitated as she got a grip of it, without fear, Himeno ran towards the demons screaming. "Ahhhhhhh!" she cried, as she charged into them slaying and forcing the sword into the endless crowd of demons. One by one, they were slayed them into purple dust.

"That's it, Himeno!" gestured Hayate "Your doing it! Keep going! There's not that many left"

And there wasn't. Out of the hundred possibly even thousands that appeared, the numbers decreased dramatically. Before Himeno knew it they were all gone, and vanished. Nothing was left besides the black smoke surrounding her and one other person.

Fenrir's face screwed up with anger and disbelief. Her cold yellow eyes were locked on Himeno, her voice became speechless and the way she was standing was tensed up.

Himeno lowered the sword to her side, and a smirk appeared on her face. "Victory is mine" she began "Bet you didn't plan on this happening, did you?"

Fenrir bit he lip in anger. "Don't. You. DARE SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY!" she said stamping her foot angrily, that a slight shake made Himeno stand up straight. "You may have destroyed my precious demons, but you will not destroy me, little girl!"

A sword appeared by Fenrir's side. It was a long, shimmering dark silver object with purple stones encrusted around the handle. Fenrir smiled in a playful way, as she took hold of the sword and raised her other hand beckoning Himeno forward, her yellow eyes staying on her.

"Come on, Himeno!" said Fenrir in a encouraging tone "Let us fight! And we'll see who wins then!"

Himeno hesitated. The sword slipped from her hands. Fear rushed over her body, she began to feel dizzy and nauseous. "Oh no…" she begun "I…I can't do it!"

"Himeno" said Hayate's voice "Don't worry about your emotions, concentrate! Finish her off, now!"

Fenrir's eyes stayed on Himeno. "Very well, if you wont come to me…" she said, as she began to run closer towards Himeno, keeping tight hold of the dark sword "then I shall come to you!"

Himeno's eyes widened. She felt frozen and couldn't move. Fenrir was just inches away from her.

"HIMENO! NOW!"

"I CANT!" sobbed Himeno. She clutched the side of her head tightly and tears streamed down her face. Before Himeno knew it, she fainted. Hayate suddenly appeared out of her body.

"AGHHHHHHH!"

Himeno gulped loudly and opened her eyes. Dreading to see what had happened. Her eyes moved slowly up looking at Hayate's body in front of her. And then see screamed loudly. Fenrir's sword had been driven through Hayate, and Himeno could see it appearing out of his back. Dark crimson blood was leaking out and staining the sword. The atmosphere went tense and quiet…with only the silent moans coming from Hayate's mouth.

Himeno shook her head in belief and began to cry as she got up. "No…No!" her eyes fell on Hayates body. His body went limp and still, as his knee's give way and he fell to his side on the ground. Fenrir looked down on his body, her eyes quickly shifted over to Himeno, a slight smirk appeared across her face.

Himeno's knees became weak as she leapt over to Hayate body. Her hands trembled as she grasped hold of his face, his eyes shifted as he shook viciously. Himeno's eyes filled with more tears as she looked down at Hayate's face, which has become very pallid looking.

"Hayate…Hayate, please get up…get up" croaked Himeno. Hayate just stared back at her, as tears began to stream down his face. He was speechless, he couldn't speak at all.

There was a blinding flash of light. And Himeno could hear Fenrir screaming something inaudible. Before Himeno could realise what's happened, she was back in her bed, the room which was dark and she felt something across her body. Hayate's body.

Himeno shook him vigorously, hoping she had just waken up from a terribly disturbing dream.

"Hayate….Hayate…Hayate….WAKE UP HAYATE!" screamed Himeno, as she continue to shake him. His whole body felt cold, and Himeno could not hear him breath nor make any sign of movement.

The door of Himeno's bedroom creaked open.

Himeno quickly glanced around, to see a dark figure with one distinctive feature that made Himeno recognise who it was.

"Sa…Sasame?" Himeno said weakly, still clutching Hayate's shoulders tightly.

Sasame walked more closely towards Himeno's bed. The moonlight bounced off his glasses, showing the expression of sorrow and shock as he saw Hayate lying on Himeno's bed.

"You…you know what's happened don't you?" said Himeno, as several tears fell down her face.

Sasame nodded in reply. He was speechless, as he moved slowly over the bed and took a closer look at Hayate. The expression on his face changed. He quickly looked up at Himeno, and grabbed Hayate's body with all his strength and threw him over his shoulder.

"Come with me, Himeno…" began Sasame. His tone sounding very serious.

"Wh-what's happened to him? Is he dead? Tell me Sasame!" cried Himeno as she tugged on Sasame's arm quickly stopping him from walking away.

Sasame quickly moved his arm away aggressively. He stared at her very hard. "There is no time. Follow me…" he said as he began to walk to the balcony of Himeno's bedroom.

Himeno was still sitting up in bed shocked. She slowly got up as some tears fell down her face, and she wondered off into the night with Sasame, in silence.


	11. Chapter 11: Leafenia

**Chapter 11: Leafenia**

The night air had become bitter cold. Himeno walked onto her balcony and saw Sasame walking towards the entrance gate of the Awayuki home. The cold air stung her face as well as the hot tears that were running down her face. She wiped them away slowly with her arm, and jumped down from her balcony to catch up with Sasame.

Sasame was acting very differently. He did not look behind him once to see whether Himeno was following him or explain Hayate's condition. His expression remained cold and serious but with a sense of calming reassurance that Himeno didn't know whether to trust or not. Himeno's feet were beginning to hurt. She had come out of her home in nothing but her night dress and the gravel stones on the path way out of the Awayuki home began to dig into her feet. But she kept walking. Her eyes did not move off Sasame, she was hoping he would turn around any second to say something to her. But he never. He continued walking into the night clutching Hayate's body tightly. Hayate's body seemed to float, his arms dangled lifelessly behind Sasame's back, his dark long hair had become lank and covered his face, so Himeno could not see if he was awake or not.

Sasame suddenly stopped. His eyes travelled behind him slowly, as he turned to Himeno. Himeno stopped dead in her tracks; she looked up at Sasame, hoping he would at least say something to her. Sasame quickly closed his eyes, as if he was trying to think of something. A gush of cold wind swept by, and Sasame still remained silent.

"Are…" began Himeno nervously "…Y-you going to tell-"

"We have to go to Leafenia" began Sasame, as his eyes opened quickly staring at Himeno.

"Oh…" said Himeno surprised. She kept staring at Sasame, thinking he was about to add something to his sentence. "…well…you know what's happ-"

"Lets go!" snapped Sasame.

It was clear to Himeno that he did not want to hang around and talk. Nor did he want to answer any questions Himeno wanted to ask. Sasame slowly raised his hand. In a split of a second, a porthole with bright rainbow colours appeared in front of them. The gateway to the land of Leafenia. The porthole grew larger, enough for Sasame to and Himeno to pass through. Himeno followed him. Walking through the porthole was like a dream. Himeno could see many colours in front of her and a dark figure, that she clearly knew was Sasame.

Before Himeno knew it, she had snapped back and was standing in the land of Leafenia. Himeno had been here once or twice before, but today she saw a different side of the beautiful land. The land was dark. Himeno could not see the emerald green grass she was standing on nor could she see the beautiful clear blue sky above her, or the sound of tropical birds in the near by forest.

Sasame was walking a head of her. Himeno speeded up her walking and caught up with him. She quickly glanced around, it was more darker than she had ever seen a night. No moon, or stars. Nothing to guide them through this dark night. The air felt hot, and as if the presence of something was near by.

A dim light shone in the distant. Himeno began to realise they were reaching the place Sasame was taking Hayate. The healing tree. A very tall and ancient looking, willow tree over 300 feet tall. Himeno could make out the grey and brown lining of the trunk, and a small gap at the bottom that shown were the light was coming from. It grew brighter at Himeno and Sasame walked closer. Hayate's condition had not changed and he shown no sign of movement. Tears slowly formed in Himeno's eyes, she looked at the ground as her vision became blurred. She didn't want to cry, she had to be there for Hayate and like he always told her _don't think about your emotions and concentrate._ The last words he said came running back to Himeno.

"Hey! What are you doing here? Himeno? Is that you?"

Himeno quickly snapped out of thought. They had reached the tree and a figure was standing in the doorway entrance of the old tree. It was Goh. Goh was another one of the Leafe knights; he was the knight of fire. His dark brown questioning eyes travelled back to Sasame.

"What's going on? Why is Himeno here? And what's up with Hayate? What is-" began Goh. Sasame quickly raised his hand in order for him to be quiet. Goh quickly stopped talking and his expression still remained puzzled.

"I'll explain in a bit" began Sasame calmly "But we need to get him to the energy chamber…he's been badly hurt"

"How? How is he hurt?" began Goh. His expression suddenly dropped. "It's her isn't it?" he finished in a serious tone.

Sasame's eyes flinched. His eyes became wide and he began to say…

"What's going on? said a sleepily voice.

A young boy, no older than 8 had appeared. He had straw blonde hair and very large green eyes. He looked around slowly, and a smile appeared on his face as he laid his eyes upon Himeno. It was Shin, one of the youngest Leafe knights.

"Hello Himeno" he began "I didn't know you were coming to visit us"

Goh looked down on the boy and took his small hand. "Let's get you back inside…it's cold" he began reassuringly. The boy waved Himeno goodnight as Himeno smiled falsely at him. Her heart pained, but she couldn't let a little boy at such a tender age know that something horrible had happened. Goh slowly turned around before he walked away with the boy and whispered to Sasame "Come in…Kei is awake…."

Himeno glanced at Sasame. His expression still remained cool. Himeno was surprised how calm he was. In a way she was proud of the way he was taking the situation. It's no good getting panicky when things go wrong, she thought to herself, it doesn't help the situation get any better. But in another way, she was mad at him. Mad at him for being cold to her, not telling her what was going on.

Sasame walked into the entrance. Himeno followed, until Sasame turned around.

"No, you stay outhere" he said in a tone Himeno thought she's never here from Sasame. Demanding. He looked at Himeno fretfully as she slowly backed away saying nothing. Sasame glanced away and turned on his heel and walked away. Himeno walked back outside. She sat down on the cold grass outside and waited patiently, as more tears formed in her eyes.

"It's my fault...no wonder Sasame is acting this way" Himeno whispered slowly to herself as tears formed "My. Fault...oh Hayate…I'm so sorry. I'm so, so, so, sorry" she sobbed into her hands. Himeno choked back on her tears, as she cried more and more into her hands.

"My fault" she thought to herself as she continued to cry "It's all my fault, my fault he was hurt…and he…done it…to…protect me….he should not have trusted me to finish her off, but I can't blame him. It wasn't his fault, it was mine!…oh I've been so stupid…I'm sorry Hayate…I'm sorry Sasame, Goh, Kei, Shin, Mannen, Hajime…Mom…I've disappointed you all, I'm sorry…." Himeno continued sobbing into her hands, she couldn't stop the crying. It was making her feel weak and not think straight, she cried so much.

"He'd laugh if he saw you now…" said a familiar voice. It was Sasame, standing over Himeno. His expression had changed, he seemed more…happierand pleasant. He smiled slightly at Himeno and handed her a white tissue.

"Here…" he said. Himeno glad the tissue, her hands were damp from all the tears that it slipped slightly from her trembling hands.

Sasame sat down next to her, and removed his jacket placing it around her. Himeno continued to look at her feet, as she felt Sasame's eyes looking at her. "I'm…sorry…" began Himeno stiffly.

"Don't be…" said Sasame with a low sigh "It really isn't you fault…"

"But it is!" snapped Himeno, she was so wound up she began to stutter "I-I-I coul-d have preve—ee-vented thi-ss I could have done, I could have, I could have s-s-st-"

"Your stressing you self out, calm yourself" said Sasame placing his arm around her. Himeno slowly breathed in and out, as she looked at Sasame. "It's my fault…" she said in a low whisper.

"No, it's not. This was…an accident waiting to happen. You have no need to blame yourself. But…that's easier said than done. I know." replied Sasame as he looked at the sky.

"Is…he alright?" said Himeno croakily. All the crying had strained her voice.

"He will be…" began Sasame staring back at Himeno "He just needs time to heal. We got him here in time before the wound could affect the rest of his body. He's lost a lot of his energy and strength, but he'll be fine. You know Hayate…he's a strong guy…" Sasame smiled to himself.

Himeno smiled back. This time it was a real smile. She thought the same, she knew Hayate was tough and she had a lot of hope now, that he would be back soon. Back so she could talk to him about everything that's happened.

"Maybe…" began Sasame, as Himeno snapped out of thought "you should go home…and get some sleep…"

Himeno's eyes widened. She did feel tired and lethargic, and desperately wanted to sleep. The though of Fenrir coming back however, was also in her mind. Himeno got up awkwardly and looked down at Sasame.

"Yeah…I want to go back"

Sasame nodded and got up as they walked away from the tree. Himeno glanced back as they continued walking, thinking of Hayate, and how he is. If he's awake. What is he thinking, does he remember what's happening.

"Can I see him tomorrow?" said Himeno.

Sasame took a while to reply. It was like he was in deep thought, his eyes didn't look at Himeno or did he make any kind of gesture.

"Let's just wait and see…" he said simply "I'll come by your house tomorrow and tell you about his improvement. Whether the energy chamber he's currently staying in, has started to show results…"

"Okay…" said Himeno. She was disappointed. She wanted Sasame to say yes, and she wanted badly to see Hayate. Just to see him, his face, just to hear him speak even if he called her "tulip head", a nickname which Himeno detested to hear, but if it came from Hayate, it would make her happy.

Sasame opened the porthole. The swirl of colours shone brightly and the porthole opened. Himeno stepped closely to it, and waved Sasame goodbye. Two seconds later, but it felt longer to Himeno, she was back standing in the driveway of the Awayuki home.

It had started to become brighter. It must have been the early hours of the morning. Himeno could hear the wind in the near by tree's rustle, which reminded her of Hayate. She sighed to herself and walked towards the big door. She rang the doorbell which gave a loud bell dangling noise. Himeno could hear footsteps on the other side about the answer to the door.

It was Mikage. She looked at Himeno, with a sense of shock.

"Miss Himeno!" Mikage gasped "What are you doing? And outside? It's only 4:30 in the morning!"

"I know…" started Himeno with a slight laugh "I um…wanted to…um check on some flowers…you know…to see if they…um bloomed? But…heh, I forgot to bring a key with me…"

"So how did you get out?" began Mikage puzzling "I didn't hear you come down the stairs…or the door go"

"Oh right" said Himeno laughing "I came from my…bedroom…balcony…but now the door is locked there…and now I…had to use the door…"

"You jumped from your balcony?" said Mikage shocked.

Himeno laughed nervously again. She was never good at lying. "Oh. I um…didn't want to wake anyone…so jumped from my balcony…well from my drain pipe but I ugh…I am uh…"

"Miss Himeno" began Mikage. "Your not lying to me are you?"

Himeno stared back at Mikage. Her eyes shifted slightly as Mikage kept staring at Himeno.

"No…I'm not" said Himeno lowering her head. She didn't like to lie, especially to Mikage. She had been a good friend to Himeno ever since she moved into this house since her father got married. Actually, Mikage was the only friend to Himeno in the Awayuki home.

"Well…you must come in…" began Mikage "it's quite cold…go and get some rest. I'll call you at around ten for breakfast."

"Thanks Mikage…" said Himeno sleepily, as she walked past Mikage and up the stairs. Without turning back, she walked past the bedrooms, and into her room closing the door as silently as possible with a low creak.

Himeno turned around and looked at her bed. The thought of the dream and Hayate getting hurt flooded back to her. Himeno closed her eyes and walked slowly to her bed. Himeno glanced to her balcony, and saw the pink flower, that her mother had given her and put so much time and effort into growing. Then Himeno remembered the dream…and what happened with her mother.

"Thanks mom…" she said in a low whisper as she walked towards her bed and got under the covers. "Goodnight…"

Himeno laid her head softly on her pillow. And closed her eyes, as a single tear dropped down her face.

_Next chapter up soon. _


	12. Chapter 12: Facing Fear

**Chapter 12: Facing Fear**

_(AN: I know I update this every once and a while, I do apologise. This chapter is short, and as soon asI have more time, I will edit it. Thanks for all the reviews and e-mails,they mean a lot to me, and this fanfic will be finished sometime soon. Onto chapter 12, enjoy!) _

It took Himeno several hours to finally managed to fall asleep. Her eyes opened and closed as she lay in her bed finding every attempt to fall asleep, more and more difficult. Staring into the space, as the room began to grow lighter as daylight began to show more. Her head was full of thoughts of what had happened in the past 24 hours. The dream. Leafenia. Sasame arriving. Hayate. That kiss. Yes, even when she got home, Hayate was still on her mind. Her worry, and anxiety over his safety was the only thing she cared about. That, and defeating Fenrir.

As Himeno, slowly drifted off to sleep, her amber eyes slowly closing as she moved her body one last time to get comfortable. As soon as Himeno was asleep, she began to dream. Not any normal dream, but another nightmare. Once again, Himeno found herself surrounded by a thick cloud of smoke. She sat up slowly from the stone cold floor she was lying on, and knew straight away where she was.

"Another dream…" she whispered to herself.

Slowly, she began to stand up. The thickness of the smoke swimming around her body that she could not see her feet, legs or torso. Everywhere she looked was white. She could see or hear nothing. But before Himeno could blink, a piercing sound came to her delicate ears that they began to sting with the loudness. Laughter. That's all she could hear. A familiar, stone cold, laughter that had every trace of evilness imprinted into every sound she heard.

"She's here" Himeno thought to herself. "I can feel it"

A rush of coldness surrounded her body. Fear had entered her mind, body and soul as she stood her ground not knowing which way to turn. Whether she should hide, or scream, or whether she should do what deep down in her heart she really wants to do: confront Fenrir. On her own. With no help from the Leafe and no help from Hayate. Gulping silently to herself, Himeno breathed in slowly, and began to walk through the smoke and follow the trail of harsh, roaring laughter.

Every step Himeno took, the laughter grew stronger and the more it surrounded her. Himeno knew Fenrir was teasing and taunting her, but didn't show any sign of frustration or displeasure. Instead, she slowly kept walking and her face and body remained composed and unthreatened. As she kept walking, the laughter grew and grew. Himeno, trying really hard to contain her patient, suddenly felt her rage and frustration bubbling in her chest. After walking for several minutes, with nothing but laughter and coldness around her, Himeno snapped.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" she roared into the atmosphere. The laughter still continuing and growing as she stopped dead in her tracks looking around. "I'M HERE SHOW YOURSELF, COWARD!"

The laughter stopped. Right out of nowhere. It did not grow silent, it stopped like a record.

"I'm here…" said a dark voice behind Himeno.

Himeno quickly turned, and could see two piercing yellow eyes popping through the smoke, followed by a long purple garment and long, flowing black velvet hair.

Fenrir. Himeno was finally face to face with her on her own once again. Fenrir smirked at Himeno, waiting for her to speak. However, Himeno just stood there, looking at her with both fear and anger. She couldn't control her emotions, and she couldn't control herself. Her hands twitched slightly as she clenched her fists hard, thinking Fenrir would see she was feeling unstable. As they both stared at each other, not saying a word, Fenrir began to react by letting out a loud sigh.

"Aren't you going to greet me, Himeno? Y'know it's awfully impolite not to greet people you don't…expect, heh" she said smirking.

Himeno glared at her even more. Her face beginning to frown even more, as she breathed heavily in annoyance. Much to Fenrir's amusement, she let out her annoying laugh, still standing in front of Himeno's viewing range.

"Not speaking? Pfft!" began Fenrir as Himeno continued to stare "Suit yourself. I see you came back…and….without your special guest…"

Himeno's eyes flinched. She felt cold. Her body beginning to shake slightly, as she tried to control her physical and mental state.

"She's teasing you…don't let it get to you, stay focussed….stay focussed, you must stay focussed!" Himeno thought to herself.

"Tell me, Himeno…" said Fenrir, as Himeno snapped out of her thought. She began looking at her intensely as she began to speak again. Fenrir, not looking back at Himeno, looked at her hand as she examined her long, fingernails with great interest. "How is Hayate"

Himeno flinched again. Fenrir still not looking at her but Himeno knew she could sense her discomfort. Her mouth felt dry and roar, as she began to answer.

"I…I d-don't know" said Himeno quickly. She tried to remain casual, but was still finding great difficulty. Her body felt light and the smoke surrounding them made her feel tired and slow. Trying to snap herself out of her day dreaming state, as she tried to concentrate on Fenrir's words and movement.

"You don't?" said Fenrir, with a tut. "Well, well…that is a shame isn't it. After all he did for you…after his sacrifice to ensure to "precious" little life was spared instead of his"

Himeno began to look at the ground. She felt shame and remorse come over her, as she repeatedly told herself to get a grip and remember she is teasing Himeno. Testing her.

"Hayate is fine, Hayate is fine" she told herself

"Still…" began Fenrir looking up as she laid her eyes on Himeno with a cold, yet amused stare "…it's such a shame really you can't spare a moment to care or know about his well-being after he had done so much for you…done so much…it just proves how heartless-"

"Heartless?" replied Himeno looking up at Fenrir "Your one to talk about being heartless…"

"But that is what you are…." said Fenrir with a smirk "A heartless little girl, not even to spare a moment to know about the status the man who saved her is in. Whether he is alive or dead. Hopefully dead but-"

"SHUT UP!" spat Himeno, cutting off Fenrir's harsh speech. Her heart racing. "I should not explain myself to you. Never. Talk, talk, talk, is that all you do? Heh, where is this tough enemy act eh? Where is this tough, figure I'm hearing is so difficult to beat. But when I look at you, your like me. Flesh and blood. I doubt you have a heart, but you are not a superior being I should be afraid of"

Fenrir smirked even more "Very good Himeno" she began in a patronising tone "Been practicing your little speech, have you? Well done, well done" as she sarcastically clapped her hands together, with a maniac smile across her face. Her eyes glowing even more than usual.  
"You…you have entered this dream not to talk. I know you have. You've entered to do much more than to chit chat so…come on. Let's get with it shall we" said Himeno as she stared at Fenrir with a irritated expression "STOP CLAPPING"

Fenrir suddenly stopped. Laughing a little to herself, she could see Himeno's irritation and anger building up.

"What makes you think I have come here to fight you, silly girl. I could destroy you in an instant...but I'm having too much fun of this game of cat and mouse, heh"

"You fought me last time…"

"Last time was different. I knew he'd come for you. I knew he'd want to protect you and…" began Fenrir as she looked at nails in deep thought. "Now I have no use for you, on your own.Other than to make you paranoid and sacred"

"Your not making me…."

"Oh but I am!" declared Feanrir. "Himeno Awayuki. Hear my words. I will destroy you. And your precious Leafe nights. One, by one...the day is drawing nearer and nearer."

Himeno looked shocked as she kept staring back at Fenrir as she began to laugh. And with that Fenrir clicked her fingers three time, and the roar of laughter surrounded the area louder and stronger. Fenrir's figure disappeared instantlyas her body dissolved into what seemed like millions of purple transport demons, fly in every direction. Himeno stood there confused watching them all fly away gracefully, until…

"HIMENO!"

Himeno sprang up out of bed. Feeling dazed and confused between reality and dreams, she had woken up from her dream and couldn't get her head around it. Out of her blurred and groggy vision, Himeno spotted three, small figures by her bed.

"M...Mannen?" began Himeno.

"Yep!" piped the small blue haired boy cheerfully. Next to him standing Hajime and Shin, smiling sweetly at Himeno.

"W-what are you boys doing here?" began Himeno groggily, rubbing her eyes and sitting up straight.

"You have got to come, quick! Get dressed! Get dressed!" began Shin, grabbing hold of Himeno's arm.

"Wait, wait, wait!" said Himeno, removing her arm from his tight littlegrasp. "What's going on!"

"It's Hayate!" began Hajime. "You need to come and see…!"

Himeno's heart sunk. She wasn't sure whether this was good or bad. Judging by the three little smiles on the boys faces, it must be good news. Himeno, jumping out of bed, shooing the boys to wait in the hall, as she got dressed as fast as possible.

As Himeno arrived back in the hall, the three boys were waiting in a calm yet excited way. "Come on!" said Mannen, grabbing her arm as soon as she stepped out of her bedroom door. "Sasame is in the garden, come on, come!"

_Chapter 13 coming soon._


	13. Chapter 13: Reunited

AN: _This is the final chapter of this fanfic. I hope you enjoy it, and thank you for all the reviews, watches and over a 1000+ hits on this story. It really means a lot to me, and I'm sorry this story has took so long to finish. Although the story is finished, I will be re-uploading chapters as I've noticed several mistakes and may add the odd thing or two._

**Chapter 13: Reunited**

Himeno was suddenly being guided as well as rushed along the stretched halls of the mansion. She tried several times to get a word in edge ways, but the sound of Shin's giggles, and both Hajime's and Mannen's "hurry up" and she pushed and dragged Himeno down several staircases and halls (accompanied by the occasional odd stare from several maids and waiters) until she finally stepped outside in to the pathway of her back garden.

Himeno glanced over the Awayuki family pond and spotted the figure of a person. She couldn't tell who it was but as she walked down several stair steps towards the pond, she noticed the silver hair and glasses that shone in the bright early sunlight.

Sasame beamed as Himeno walked over. She stopped right in front of him, and the boys stood quietly behind her, looking eager to hear their conversation.

"Good morning, Himeno" began Sasame cheerfully.

Himeno nodded with a smile in reply, finding the moment awkward. She wanted to look cool and casual, whatever the reason was she was out here for, she remained calm and focussed on the outside, but she had a gut feeling that this wasn't no usual drop by the say hello. Himeno glanced over her shoulder in awkwardness and smiled as the boys, who were practically bouncing and the ball of their feet waiting for either Sasame and Himeno to speak.

"So…did you sleep well?" asked Sasame, obviously trying to break the awkward silence and tension.

Himeno thought back to the nightmare she had, and Fenrir's threats. Remaining silent for several moments thinking about her recent dream, Sasame interpreted her thought by giving a slight cough to clear his throat.

"Obviously, you didn't. Did you have another nightmare?"

Himeno feeling very aware of the boys, she didn't want to frighten them. She shifted her feet uncomfortably and scratched behind her ear in an anxious like way after mumbling "um's" and "err's" for a couple of seconds before she gave a proper verbal answer.

"No" Himeno said in a casual tone "I don't remember what I dreamt…"

Sasame smiled back with pity, obviously knowing Himeno lied. He too, knew she was uncomfortable as the conversation he really wanted with her, could be more private and with less people around. And awkward silence fell upon the small crowd of people, as Himeno stared into the pond's trickling baby blue water.

"How's Hayate?"

Himeno felt a lunge of anxiety in her stomach as she just realised what she just said. Sasame shifted on the spot slightly as Himeno looked away from the pond and at his face. He turned away to the direction of a tree near by, his expression remained still and showed no emotion.

"I'm not sure I'm the person to tell you Himeno…" he began.

"Oh no" thought Himeno "what's happened? Why isn't he saying anything? Has something bad happened? Why won't he tell me?"

As Himeno's head swam with questions she couldn't verbally throw at Sasame to answer, tears slowly filled in her eyes. She felt shock around her body and felt very nervous ready to brace any bad news he was about to give her.  
"So…" Himeno said quietly, gulping. "He's…"

"Fine" began a familiar voice.

Himeno looked in the direction were Sasame was looking over by the tree. There, a figure walked from around the tree and staring back as Himeno. It was Hayate.

He looked tired and slightly worn out, but never the less in a better condition he looked than he did in the dream. Himeno felt haunted by how hurt he was, and now, here he is standing in front of her, looking a lot better and thankful he's alright. The lunge in Himeno's stomach erupted with excitement as she tried to compose herself mentally, that he was in fact in front of her and alright. The guilt in her chest eased slightly as Hayate stood there casually with his arms folded. A smile developed on both their faces, as Hayate walked out of the tree's shade and walked towards Himeno.

"Come on" piped Sasame.

He began to shoo the three boys away from Himeno and Hayate, as they were guided away back to the mansion, Himeno could hear the grunts of both disappointment and pleading to stay before silence fell upon both her and Hayate. Himeno could feel herself blush and she looked awkwardly to the ground not knowing what to say or do. Pretending to be fascinated by the trickling sound of the pond situated next to them, Hayate coughed to himself to break the silence.

"So…" he began putting his hands in his jean pockets. He felt just as awkward and shy as Himeno just standing there.

Before he knew it, Himeno had threw her arms around his neck. It was so fast, Hayate was almost knocked over by how quick it was. She buried her head into his chest, and squeezed her arms tightly around his neck. He hugged her back and asked if she was okay. But Himeno didn't hear a word, and she slightly began to cry as he looked down at her.

"I thought you were gone" she confessed silently "I thought you were dead…I'm so glad to see you, I'm so glad your alright and your back here…" she sniffed slightly before continuing "I've been wondering what would happen if you'd have gone, how would I-- I mean, how would everyone have coped without you and…"

Before Himeno could continue, Hayate lifted her face up and wiped away several tears. Her big amber eyes looked slightly strained and tired. It'd been hard on both of them, the events that recently occurred, but Hayate still smiled down at her.

"Cheer up" he said casually.

Himeno backed away from him, wiping away tears off her cheeks with her sleeve. She glanced quickly at Hayate's blue shirt that was covered in her tear spots on the front. Trying to compose herself and to stop choking on her tears, she cleared her throat and looked at Hayate in the face. She wanted to act as cool as possible even thought she just wanted to bawl her eyes out feeling both relieved and happy.

"That's better" said Hayate with a slight laugh.

Himeno laughed back nervously. She had known Hayate for quite sometime now, and now she's tearful, nervous and feeling quite ashamed by her behaviour. Straightening herself out, she began talking to him, her voice slightly croaky from crying.

"How are you feeling" began Himeno.

"Not bad" said Hayate indifferently starring back "I've been told to "take it easy" apart from feeling tired, I could never be better"

"Well…that's good!"

"Yeah…I guess"

The awkward silence returned again. Himeno felt at one point, just running back to her house. They both exchanged several looks and smiles, before drawing their attentions to the surrounding or their feet. Birds around the area chirped in merriment as the sun begin to lift higher and brighter in the sky.

"But I wanted to see you…" said Hayate

Himeno looked back at Hayate. They stared at each other for several moments, would could have possibly been several hours, it felt so long. They said nothing, in complete silence waiting for either of each other to say something else. Hayate's expression became suddenly serious, as Himeno straightened herself up to start speaking.

"So, are you-" she began before getting cut off Hayate.

"Did you have another dream last night?" said Hayate hastily.

Himeno took a step back. Thoughts and images flooded back to her to the dream along with Fenrir's cold, harsh voice. "I will destroy you Himeno…one by one…" her cold yellow eyes narrowing as the harsh laughter filled her head-

"Himeno!"

Himeno suddenly snapped out of her thought, Hayate standing in front of her. Looking quite impatient.

"Did you-" he began.

"Yes" said Himeno indifferently. "Yes, I did…"

She knew he was about to repeat the question again to her. Hayate slowly moved his arms into a fold and bowed his head, as if he was in deep thought. He let out a low hum to himself as he scratched the end of his chin. Himeno stood there waiting for him to speak, or to look up. But she was glad he wasn't looking at her, it gave her the chance to just stare at him; his hair, his face, his body, without him catching her. As soon as Hayate looked up, Himeno looked away her cheeks flushed very pink.

"Can you tell me what happened?" said Hayate.

Himeno nodded and began to explain in great detail the dream;from the beginning, to the middle to the end. She repeated what Fenrir said, from her cold harsh words to her final threat of destroying Himeno. She also explained how she joked in a cruel fashion about Hayate's condition just to make her angry. Several tears streamed down her face, explaining what happened. Her voice shook slightly, but she compused herself and looked up at Hayate; her tears drying up quickly with the warm sunlight. After Himeno had explained herself, Hayate remained calm and unmoved. He slowly moved closer, as he began to tell Himeno what he thought.

"She's obviously trying to use…" he paused before he choked out the word he was about to say "us, to just make us, and obviously you more angry"  
"Mhm" replied Himeno. "Do you think she know's we…" began Himeno, as Hayate gave a simple nod in reply.

"But…how would she know" asked Himeno curiously "is she following us, is she…"

Before Himeno could say another word, the house maid Mikage interrupted their conversation. She was carrying a silver tray, that gleamed in the sunlight with china white cups filled with tea, along with other refreshments and snacks. Mikage beamed at Himeno, as she suddenly turned around.

"Oh! Mikage!" said Himeno surprised.

"I'm sorry to…" began Mikage pleasantly as she quickly glanced at Hayate "interrupt you and your guest, Miss Himeno, but I was wondering if you would like something to eat. You weren't in your room when I went to wake you. Breakfast should be served soon, I could leave the tray here…"

"Oh um…I'm fine Mikage, I'll be back in the house for some breakfast soon. I just want to finish talking to my…friend"

"Very well" replied Mikage in a polite manner "I'll just go back to the house. Good day,_ sir_" she said turning to Hayate and giving a small bow. Her eyes fixed on his face as she turned around slowly; Hayate's eye's gave a suspicious glance, as she headed away from him and Himeno, back to the house. The rattling of the tray following her, as she walked up the steps.

"Friends?" said Hayate suddenly as Himeno watched Mikage walk away.

"Huh"

"You said; we're friends?" he repeated.

"Um…yeah" said Himeno timidly, laughing nervously "I just…I well, she's already…uhm…"

"I see" said Hayate calmly "I just didn't think we were just "friends""

"No! we aren't!" said Himeno grabbing Hayate's arm as he turned to walk away. Their eyes met, as she let go quickly, blushing furiously and her voice sounding squeaky and high pitched "I mean, uhm. She already knows we kissed! She'd tell my dad, and you could lose your job working here and…"

Before Himeno could say another word, Hayate bent down and kissed her gently on the lips. She became star struck, and just stared at him, as he stared back. He smiled back at her, and grabbed her hands and held them in his up to his chest.

"I don't care" he said "We could tell your dad together"

"Y-you mean…we're…?"

"Of course we are!" Hayate nodded and laughed a little. "We could even go back to the house now, and tell him if you want over breakfast"

Himeno smiled. She looked utterly happy, the most happiness she'd ever felt for a long time. She threw her arms around Hayate's neck and held him tightly.

"Oh! But what about Fenrir? Should we and the Leafe knights be concentrating on-" began Himeno letting go of Hayate.

"There's plenty of time for that. We'll come to that road when we come across it. Right now though, I think we should go and have some breakfast because I'm starving! And then we can tell Shin, Hajime and Mannen, the new's they've been eager to hear" Hayate replied smiling.

"How would everyone else take the news? Goh, and what about..."

"I think" began Hayate with a smirk "they'll take the news fine"

Hayate gave a cheeky wink, as Himeno let out a giggle as she linked his arm, they began to walk through the sun shine and bright, green grass up towards the house. Hayate bent down and kissed Himeno on the top of her head, as they both looked at each other and smiled. As they went inside the huge, French styled door's of the house, a purple transport demon floated past, gracefully flying away.


End file.
